Dos Meurtri
by xjaljax
Summary: " Ma ligne temporelle est composée d'événements qui conduisent à une seule chose, la mort. Celle des autres, une seule fois. La mienne, encore et encore. Et cela à jamais. " / Attention, certains thèmes traités ne sont pas jolie-jolie... / [FINIE]
1. Avant-Propos

**Avant-propos.**

Bonjour / Bonsoir, voici ma toute première fiction. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier.

Je la déconseille aux âmes sensibles car certains thèmes qui seront abordés par la suite ne sont pas très... jolie-jolie.

Bonne lecture.

Et prenez soin de vous ~

(Conseil de l'auteur : _Lost Chair_ \- OST "The witch house" est une très agréable musique de fond pour lire.)

 _\+ Si vous vous dites que le résumer n'est pas super attrayant essayez de lire un peu la suite des aventures de Jalja, peut-être que vous changerez d'avis qui sais ~_

* * *

Comment ça pourrait être pire honnêtement ? Vous voyez un ange, des ailes d'ange et un visage à l'allure d'ange. Cette fille voit seulement le malheur et la mort. Au final, on ne sait pas vraiment qui ils sont ces êtres qu'ont nomment aveuglement « ange ». Elle ne voulait pas que les gens meurent. _Stop…_ Elle voulait juste mourir. _S'il vous plait…_

Ça ressemblait étrangement à une malédiction qui donnait une très lourde malchance sur la personne. Pour cette jeune fille, ce n'était pas aussi simple qu'une stupide malédiction. Cependant, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça vie était toujours ainsi. Toujours aussi horrible et douloureuse. Elle n'avait jamais rien demandé, juste vivre normalement et mourir à la fin comme tout le monde. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle n'avait pas le droit d'avoir cela ?

Cependant, tout ça ne comptait plus. Plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Pas même sa propre existence.

Heureusement, la fin était proche.


	2. Chapitre 1 - Glacé

**Chapitre 1 : Glacé**

* * *

La neige tombée durant la journée recouvrait maintenant la totalité de l'île portant le nom de Henkō (nom fictif). Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient dans le manteau blanc, que les flocons avaient dressé, déjà assez épais. Sa robe de nuit, blanche, tombait jusqu'à ses genoux tandis que ses bras étreignaient son corps tremblant dans l'air glaciale. Elle marchait en direction d'un bateau à l'allure peu commune, cette jeune fille avait entendu dire que c'était un pavillon pirate. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si son but était de débuter une carrière dans la piraterie ou de juste y aller afin de se faire rapidement... tuer. Même si c'était impossible… Elle possédait un semblant d'espoir pour une mort grâce à ces pirates, que ce soit de leurs mains en tant qu'ennemis ou de la main d'un opposant en tant que membre de leur équipage.

Dans le silence de la nuit, Jalja montait doucement sur le bateau, qu'elle avait longuement détaillé du regard avant de frapper avec le peu de force qu'elle avait à la porte. Un ours ouvra. Il était grand, blanc et il s'emblait vachement doux. Elle essaya de donner à son visage un peu d'émotion en faisant un fin sourire à la personne - pour elle s'en est une - qui lui faisait face. Il la regardait assez surpris avant de la jauger du regard. Il s'emblait plutôt gentil quand il lui rendit son sourire avant de la laisser entrer au chaud. L'ours avait pitié d'elle, et elle aussi. Ce n'était visiblement pas le capitaine puisqu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à lui dire la moindre chose. Après quelques minutes à marcher dans les couloirs, il s'arrêta prêt d'un chauffage. Il posa ses yeux sur elle tandis que les siens regardaient le sol d'un air inexpressif. Il brisa le silence en prenant la parole un peu gêné.

« Hum… Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- J.. Jalja.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?

\- Mourir… »

L'invité inattendu avait prononcé seulement deux mots mais chacun d'eux s'étaient échappé de sa bouche brisés. Il fut vraiment surpris pas la seconde réponse et sans doute un peu désemparé. Le sourire de Jalja revint alors, comme si ce mot, « mourir » était la plus douce chose à dire dans ce monde. Elle doutait, bien évidemment, qu'il sache quoi faire d'elle. Une jeune fille gelée par la neige qui viens sur un bateau pirate au beau milieu de la nuit et qui demande à mourir, cela ne devait pas arriver tous les jours. Il marmonna un léger « Désolé » avant de faire attention à la chose que cet ours parlant avait raté depuis le début. Ses ailes. Blanches immaculées. Assez grandes, puisqu'elles dépassaient ses épaules et qu'elles finissaient au niveau de ses genoux. Celles d'un ange. Ce n'était pas facile de les rater mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de ne pas les avoir aperçu plus tôt, la jeune fille en étais même reconnaissante à vrai dire. Il fit un pas en arrière alors que elle jouait avec ses doigts nerveusement, mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Elle était à son tour désolée. Sans qu'il est le temps de dire la moindre chose, Jalja lui fit dos et sortis en courant du navire. Il n'essaya pas de la retenir. Elle sauta du pont avant d'atterrir dans la neige comme un sac de patate. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle n'avait pas réussi. Cette fois c'était trop dur, elle détestait les regards que ses ailes attiraient ainsi que les questions. Elle avait au moins essayé …

Bepo était un peu perdu. Il était certain que ce n'était pas une illusion ou un rêve. Cependant, il avait du mal à y croire. Un.. Ange… Invraisemblable même pour un ours blanc qui parle, avec des dents pointues et une combinaison orange vif. Non, c'était certain. Définitivement. Il venait de rencontrer un ange. Peut-être qu'elle était tombée du ciel, peut-être qu'elle était perdu. Et puis pourquoi venir ici pour mourir ? « Je ne suis pas méchant… » Pensa-il en faisant une petite moue. Beaucoup de questions se mélangées dans sa tête même des assez bizarres mais il décida de simplement aller voir son capitaine afin de lui rapportait ce qui venait d'arriver. L'ours frappa doucement contre la porte du bureau de son supérieur et après un faible « Mh. », pénétra la pièce.

« Hum.. Capitaine, je vous dérange ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bepo ?

\- Quelqu'un a frappé à la porte et.. c'était un ange.

\- Un ange.. ? _Il leva un sourcil avec un petit sourire amusé à cause des paroles de son ami._

\- Je suis sérieux capitaine…

\- Et où est cet ange ?

\- Elle s'est enfuie quand j'ai vu ses ailes. »

Trafalgar Law leva les yeux au ciel dans un long soupire. Il ferma le livre qu'il tenait entre ses mains et le posa sur son bureau rangé à la perfection. Le chirurgien se leva de son fauteuil avant de passer un bras par-dessus les épaules de son navigateur sans vraiment prendre au sérieux son ami.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, ça te fera du bien.

\- Mais… Bien. Désolé. »

L'ours n'insista pas plus. Après tout, il n'était même pas sûr que tout cela fût bel et bien réel. Peut-être que ça ne l'était pas en fin de compte. Il rejoignit simplement sa chambre après que le capitaine ait rejoint la sienne. Bien au chaud dans sa fourrure blanche, Bepo s'endormit rapidement oubliant cette histoire au passage.

Jalja s'endormit dans la neige et mourut une fois de plus cette nuit-là.


	3. Chapitre 2 - Froid

**Chapitre 2 : Froid**

* * *

Bepo avait rêvé cette nuit de cette jeune fille. Ses ailes blanches étaient grandes ouvertes et elle volait dans le ciel au-dessus du bateau comme une sorte d'ange gardien. En se réveillant ce matin, il songeait à sa « peut-être » hallucination ou il ne s'est trop quoi au final. Le capitaine avait dit que ce n'était pas réel alors ça devait être seulement une rêverie comme un genre de fantasme. L'ours remplaça le corps de la femelle par un corps d'oursonne et bava un moment en allant jusqu'à la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. De son côté, Trafalgar y avait peu prêté attention. Cette histoire lui semblait complètement stupide et tout droit sorti de l'imagination de son bras droit. Bien-sûr, il savait que beaucoup de choses restaient à être découverte dans le nouveau monde alors après tout, pourquoi pas un ange ?

L'équipage déjeuna avant de décider des taches que chaque membres devaient effectuer dans la journée. Il était donc convenu que Bepo, Sachi ainsi que Penguin aillent en ville ramener des vivres et des choses pouvant être utiles pour le navire. Le capitaine, lui, restait simplement dans son bureau pour étudier un des nouveaux livres qu'il avait eu sur l'île précédente.

Le petit groupe de trois descendirent du bateau et firent quelques pas. Cependant, l'ours s'arrêta interpellé par quelque chose dans la neige. Une sorte de tissu blanc à peine dépassant de l'épaisse couche blanche que la nuit avait épaissit. La jeune fille lui revint en mémoire très rapidement, il se rappelait qu'elle était vêtue d'une sorte de robe blanche. Un peu paniqué il s'empressa de creuser dans la poudreuse et il vit le corps de cette fille. Elle était morte durant la nuit, dans le froid. Son cœur ne battait plus et un sentiment de remord s'empara de Bepo. Il l'avait laissé s'enfuir, laissé dans le froid glaciale et dans l'ombre de la nuit. Le plus vite possible, il l'a souleva pour poser son corps frêle contre sa fourrure. L'ours tremblait quelque peu tandis qu'il se levait pour retourner vers le sous-marin. Ses deux compagnons le regardaient complètement surpris quand il commença à creuser frénétiquement mais à l'instant où ils virent le cadavre dans ses bras, ils se dépêchèrent de le rejoindre. Ils regagnèrent le bateau le plus rapidement possible et se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie.

« Capitaine, capitaine ! cria Bepo en entrant dans l'infirmerie.

\- Qu'est-ce que… fit Trafalgar surpris par leur arrivé. »

Le bras droit du capitaine déposa la jeune fille sur la table de consultation alors qu'il tremblait regrettant inlassablement la nuit d'hier. Law s'approcha un peu stupéfié par les ailes qui touchaient pratiquement le sol puis pris son stéthoscope pour voir son cœur battait. Il lança un regard à son ami qui était retenu par Penguin et Sachi. Elle était donc morte puisque qu'aucun signe vital n'était apparent. Le capitaine demanda à tout le monde de sortir sauf Bepo. Il se devait de discuter avec son bras droit car visiblement, l'histoire qu'il a racontée hier n'était pas tirée de son imagination farfelue.

« Elle est morte par ma faute…

\- Non, elle est morte d'hypothermie.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai pas arrêté.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier quand tu l'as rencontré.

\- Je.. D'accord. Elle a frappé à la porte quand je finissais ma ronde et j'ai ouvert pour voir qu'est-ce que c'était. Elle semblait frigorifiée et complètement perdu mais elle m'a fait un sourire. Je l'ai laissé entrer et on s'est arrêté à un des chauffages. Puis j'ai vu ses ailes et elle s'est enfuie.

\- Et elle n'a rien dit ?

\- Ah, si. Juste deux mots. Son nom est Jalja et elle a dit aussi…

\- Bepo ?

\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait mourir, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était ici.

\- Elle a dû croire que des pirates pourraient la tuer. C'est assez stupide je trouve. Enfin bon, ce qui m'intrigue dans cette histoire ce sont ses ailes.

\- C'est vraiment un ange capitaine ?

\- Tu crois que ça existe Bepo ?

\- Eh bien, en la voyant… Oui.

\- Je vois. Tu peux nous laisser maintenant.

\- Pourqu..

\- Sors. »

Bepo ne rétorqua pas. L'ordre était de sortir, il fit donc cela en silence après avoir lancé un regard à Jalja ou plutôt à son cadavre. Il s'en voulait mais c'était trop tard de toute façon.

Trafalgar regarda un petit moment le corps de la fille qui commençait à décongelés sur la table d'auscultation à cause de la chaleur de la pièce. Un ange, peut-être, peut-être pas. Il ne savait pas vraiment mais les ailes l'intéressaient beaucoup plus. Ce n'était pas vraiment le pourquoi qui l'intriguait - le capitaine pensait au pouvoir d'un fruit du démon - c'était plutôt la partie physique, le comment. Comment étaient-elles accrochées dans son dos ? Etait-ce de la peau qui se trouvait sous les plumes blanches ? Les questions s'entassaient dans sa tête et il comptait bien avoir des réponses à celles-ci.

Il s'empressa de prendre des outils chirurgicaux, excité comme un gosse devant un nouveau joué, et déposa ce dont il avait besoin sur un petit chariot qu'il plaça à côté du cadavre. Ses yeux dévorèrent l'anatomie recouverte qui s'offrait à lui, un temps, puis il déposa ses mains gantées sur le corps de sa patiente afin de la retourner. Les longs cheveux de la fille s'écartèrent laissant place à un dos couvert par le tissu du seul vêtement qu'elle portait. Il trancha le tissu jusqu'en bas de son dos afin de pouvoir mieux observer les deux ailes attachées visiblement à l'épiderme. Elles étaient naturelles puisqu'aucune cicatrice ne prouvait le contraire. Le médecin tira sur une plume, testa sa résistance avant de la laisser de côté. Un long sourire sadique s'étendit sur ses lèvres quand il prit une petite scie médicale entre ses longs doigts. Lentement, Law approcha l'outil du cadavre afin de venir sectionner la partie, c'est à dire la peau, qui joignait l'aile et le dos. A l'instant où les yeux de la défunte s'ouvrirent, il stoppa l'engin complètement surpris et recula d'un pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent au moment où la jeune fille terrifiée tomba de la table du côté opposé à Law.

L'un était gris, l'autre était violet.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Frisquet

**Chapitre 3 : Frisquet**

* * *

Un petit cri résonna dans l'infirmerie, celui d'une fille. Jalja venait à peine de se réveiller que quelqu'un essayait déjà de la découper. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, plus dehors visiblement. L'endroit était tout en métal sauf le planché fait de bois, il y avait deux hublots qu'elle pouvait voir de sa position et une grande table un peu bizarre droit devant elle. Après que son regard est parcouru la pièce, la jeune fille posa ses yeux fatiguées sur l'homme à la scie. Il était assez effrayant vu du bas et ses yeux gris cernés semblaient plus choqué que menaçant. Doucement, elle se releva avec un peu de mal, sa tête tournait encore un peu suite à son précédent décès. Ce n'était rien de grave, juste de l'étourdissement. Comme d'habitude. Elle resta derrière le lit de consultation comme pour se protéger, bien que ça ne l'a rassurait que très peu.

Le capitaine du navire n'en revenait pas. Son « joujou » venait de ressusciter. Chose totalement impossible. Cependant, c'était bel et bien le cas et en plus sous ses yeux. En reprenant son calme, il posa la scie avec lenteur sur le chariot dans le but de ne pas plus effrayer Jalja. Il retira, ensuite, ses gants dans un lourd silence tandis que son regard la jaugeait. Elle était frêle, mignonne, pale et sans doute inoffensive vu la terreur dans ses yeux violets. Law se tourna rangea tranquillement les affaires qu'il avait précédemment sorti puis lui fit face de nouveau après s'être appuyé contre le mur face à elle. Donc cette jeune fille était inoffensive. Ses mouvements étaient un petit test discret pour savoir si elle était prête à l'attaquer pour se sauver d'ici. Le chirurgien de la mort était très intéressé par cette personne. Il prit, toujours avec le plus grand calme, la parole.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait peur. Je m'appelle Trafalgar Law, je suis le capitaine des Heart pirates. »

Le silence prit de nouveau place dans la pièce mais les épaules de Jalja s'étaient un tout petit peu détendus. Elle se sentait un peu plus en confiance grâce au calme que l'homme a su intelligemment placer. Ses ailes n'étaient pas dépliées et restaient - même si on les voyait - caché derrière son dos. Alors qu'elle allait parler, sa robe de nuit glissa jusqu'à ses pieds. Sans même baisser les yeux vers le morceau de tissu que quelqu'un avait tranché, elle rougie violemment et ramassa son vêtement pour l'enfiler de nouveau. La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre en apercevant le sourire amusé de Law. Elle prit finalement la parole après un petit soupire de gêne.

« Mon nom est Jalja. »

Ça, il le savait déjà mais au moins il pouvait voir que la confiance montait entre les deux. Plus pour elle évidemment. Le capitaine réfléchit un temps. Le sujet des ailes n'était sans doute pas le mieux venu puisque Bepo la fait fuir à cause de ça et cela devait être pareil avec le mot « ange ». Il ne fallait pas qu'elle ait la moindre méfiance pour lui parler de sa résurrection. Son plan était donc d'être gentil et un temps.

« As-tu faim ?

\- Je.. Pardon ?

\- C'est l'heure du repas. Tu peux te joindre à nous si tu en as envie. »

Lui laisser le choix devrait sans doute augmenter la jauge de confiance que Law avait créé à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle laissa échapper un petit « Oui » de ses lèvres sèches avec un doux sourire. Jolie sourire pensa directement le chirurgien.

« Suis-moi. Je vais d'abord te donner des vêtements pour remplacer cela.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine.

\- Tu veux te retrouver nu de nouveau.

\- Bien. »

Il n'en fallait pas bien plus pour la convaincre. Trafalgar fit un petit signe de la main à Jalja avant de sortir de l'infirmerie où se trouvaient trois idiots placé juste devant la porte. Ils étaient tous assez surpris mais Bepo un peu plus. Le capitaine soupira alors, il leur demanda d'aller dans la salle à manger pour prendre le déjeuner puis précisa qu'ils les rejoindraient rapidement. Les trois s'exécutèrent bien que l'ours avait du mal à y croire. Il l'avait déterré de sous la neige où elle avait passé toute la nuit et il s'était même assuré de prendre son pouls. Alors là ça devenait vraiment bizarre pour lui. Il savait bien que le capitaine n'était pas vraiment assez compètent pour ramener quelqu'un à la vie mais alors, était-ce vraiment ce qu'on appelle un ange ? Des ailes et une mort impossible ? Il s'assit à table gardant un silence inhabituelle.

De son côté, Law avait trouvé une chouette combinaison blanche pour Jalja - bien qu'un peu trop grande pour ses petites jambes - et lui avait laissé enfiler dans une pièce seule. Quelque chose clochait. Les ailes. La combinaison ne pouvait pas être mises jusqu'en haut puisque aucun trou pour les deux ailes n'était prévu. Le bras tenant la combinaison à hauteur de sa poitrine assez plate, elle sorti de la pièce complètement gêné.

« Je ne peux pas… Mes ailes… »

Pour dire vrai, il était lui aussi gêné mais savait cacher cela. Rapidement, il découpa le tissu et la laissa de nouveau seule. Après cinq minutes, Jalja sorti enfin changée. Le capitaine accompagna son « invité » jusqu'au lieu du repas et l'invita gentiment à s'installer à table en face de lui. Bepo était installé à côté de son capitaine et dévisageait Jalja en silence. Un membre de l'équipage déposa une assiette de patate et de viande ainsi qu'un verre devant la seule fille et fit de même pour le capitaine. Ce dernier faisait un peu comme son bras droit bien qu'il parvenait à manger son assiette, lui.

« Mange, c'est du bœuf.

\- C'est ce qu'il avait dit… chuchota-t-elle.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Merci pour le repas. »

Elle ne toucha pas à la viande et finit rapidement les pommes de terre avec son verre d'eau comme pour être juste débarrassé du repas avec tous les yeux gênant qu'elle n'avait pas encore osé croiser. Un soupire glissa de sa bouche avant que la ressuscité ne prit la parole faiblement tandis que ses yeux se posèrent sur ceux de la personne qui lui faisait face.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi gentil avec moi ?

\- Tu veux dire pourquoi je ne te tue pas étant un pirate ?

\- Je ne sais pas… C'est la même chose, non ?

\- Les pirates ne sont pas tous des animaux, tu sais.

\- Beaucoup d'animaux sont gentils.

\- Alors, disons que les pirates sont de gentils animaux, il soupira à son tour trouvant cette conversation assez stupide.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- 26 ans. Et toi ?

\- 21, je crois.

\- Tu ne manges pas de viande ?

\- Non.

\- As-tu mangé un fruit du démon ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je cherchais ce qui était bizarre et c'est ça. Tu n'as posé aucunes questions sur ce qui t'échappe, sur mes ailes.

\- Tu veux que je pose des questions Jalja ?

\- Je… non, pas vraiment. »

Elle baissa la tête vers sa viande pour mettre un terme à cette conversation. Au fond, Jalja était reconnaissante de ne pas avoir plus appuyé le sujet. Dans la tête du capitaine, la jauge montée encore un peu. Il se demandait tout de même pourquoi elle ne mangeait pas la viande. Cela importait peu en fin de compte. Végétarienne ou non, elle possédait un pouvoir spécial. L'ours n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette contrairement à d'habitude où il mangeait absolument tout ce qui passait sous sa patte. Quelque chose n'allait donc pas bien avec lui.


	5. Chapitre 4 - Frais

**Chapitre 4 : Frais.**

Voilà enfin le chapitre 4 après une petite semaine de vacances. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours.

Merci aux personnes qui suivent ma fiction, j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant.

Et merci beaucoup aussi pour les reviews ça me fait très plaisir.

N'hésitez pas à me donner des conseils sur certains point.

Sur-ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

Bepo n'avait rien dit et n'avait toujours pas touché à son assiette. Le capitaine avait remarqué cela et s'était seulement levé en lançant un regard à l'ours complètement absorbé par la jeune fille qui était morte et pourtant revenue à la vie. Une conversation avec lui était vraiment nécessaire car, même si Trafalgar montrait qu'il s'en fichait en ne lui portant que très peu d'attention, au fond ça l'inquiétait un peu. Après tout c'était son ami. Il posa la main sur l'épaule habillé d'une combinaison orange de son compagnon avant de prendre d'un ton sérieux la parole.

« Allons discuter, Bepo. »

Jalja les regardait en silence et les laissa sortir sans protester. Elle ne voulait pas être toute seule au milieu des autres membres de l'équipage, mais en même temps elle se devait de ne pas abuser de la gentillesse de son hôte. Les deux hommes restèrent simplement dans le couloir après avoir fermé la porte de la salle à manger.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _commença Law_.

\- Elle est vivante.

\- Oui, c'est pour ça que tu es ainsi ?

\- Elle était ensevelie par la neige, je l'ai sortie de là et j'ai pris son pouls.

\- Et elle n'en avait pas. Je sais. J'ai moi aussi vérifié les signes vitaux et ils n'y en avaient pas.

\- Comment c'est possible capitaine ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore. C'est peut-être lié à ses ailes. Dans tous les cas, pour l'instant, il faut la mettre en confiance. Tu m'as dit qu'elle s'est enfuie quand tu as vu ses ailes donc pour l'instant n'aborde pas le sujet. Et encore moins celui de sa résurrection.

\- Mais, capitaine…

\- Ecoute, si tu veux qu'on est des réponses fait ce que je te dis. Sois heureux qu'elle ne soit pas morte et oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir et ce matin.

\- D'accord, je vais essayer.

\- Oh, et mange. »

Bepo acquiesça doucement avec un doux sourire. Il voulait savoir le pourquoi du comment. Cependant, il voulait vraiment mettre à l'aise Jalja et la protéger de ses idées suicidaires. Ça lui paraissait toujours un peu étrange de voir le capitaine agir aussi gentiment envers une inconnue ou même une personne. Mais bon, il savait que son supérieur adoré avait un bon fond derrière son air froid et sadique. Les deux personnes retournèrent dans la salle où la jeune fille n'avait absolument pas bougé. L'ours mangea rapidement, un peu affamé, son repas alors que Trafalgar s'était rassis en silence. Ce dernier réfléchissait à une chose qu'il n'avait pas encore abordée avec la personne face à lui. Cela le tracassait un peu mais il prit rapidement la parole sur un ton confient comme à son habitude.

« Jalja, est-ce que tu veux rester avec nous pendant quelques temps ? »

Elle leva la tête vers lui surprit par sa question. Cette fille souhaitait mourir et voilà qu'elle tombait sur des pirates complétement gentils et amicaux. Elle ne répondit rien et baissa de nouveau la tête sur sa viande refroidie. C'était une gentille attention de la part de ces pirates mais cela la gênait un peu au fond car elle ne voulait aucunement profiter de la vie encore plus longtemps. Law reprit.

« Une semaine. Le temps d'aller jusqu'à la prochaine île. Une île plus chaude que ce temps hivernal.

\- Je veux mourir. »

Jalja surpris les quelques personnes encore présentes dans la pièce au moment où elle frappa du poing sur la table sans bouger les yeux une seule fois du reste de viande froide que contenait encore son assiette. Elle mordit sa lèvre en se maudissant d'avoir dit cela ainsi. Mais au fond, c'était comme cela que les choses étaient pour elle. Le capitaine souriait en coin en venant appuyer son coude sur la table avant de poser son menton dans la paume de sa main. Cette fille avait dû vivre des choses assez dures pour refuser son immortalité. A moins que ce fût cela qui la pousse à vouloir sa mort.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. »

Jalja se tut de nouveau. Il marquait un point, elle-même ne voyait pas de raison pour qu'un étranger accepte d'accéder à une telle requête. Elle se sentait idiote d'avoir pu penser cela. Pourtant avec ce qu'elle connaissait de la vie ainsi que les gens qu'elle avait pu côtoyer, cette idée que les personnes peuvent facilement se tuer entre eux était née dans sa tête.

La bouche pleine, Bepo prit la parole d'un ton assez amical.

" Reste un moment. Tu pourras te laver, dormir au chaud et puis manger."

Elle ne répondit toujours pas. Rien de tout cela ne l'intéressait. Ses pensées s'éparpillaient dans sa petite tête. Jalja ne pouvait pas rester sur cette île hivernale atroce car elle savait des choses qu'il ne fallait mieux ne pas connaître. Mais en même temps, partir vivre avec des pirates une semaine ne lui tentait gère plus. Peut-être que cet homme au côté froid et sadique serait la tuer une bonne fois pour toute.

" Une nuit. Juste une nuit, _repris tout aussi gentiment l'ours après avoir terminé son assiette_."

Law lui lança un regard mauvais. Il voulait plus de temps pour l'étudier. En tant que médecin-chirurgien, il se devait de comprendre comme une telle chose était possible sans l'aide d'un fruit du démon. Malgré tout, le capitaine restait silencieux aillant parfaitement confiance en son bras droit. Peut-être qu'après une nuit, elle gagnerait en confiance et accepterait de rester une semaine entière.

"C'est d'accord, une nuit."

Jalja chuchota plus timidement cette courte phrase avant de poser son front contre le bois de la table en plaçant les mains sur ses cuisses.

Trafalgar sourit en entendant les quelques mots que son invitées avait prononcé. Il se leva silencieusement et sortit simplement de la salle à manger. Bepo se leva à son tour en regardant incontrôlablement les ailes de la jeune fille. Il secoua la tête pour arrêter ne voulant pas l'embêter avec cela au cas où son regard se lèverait subitement. Doucement, il posa sa patte toute douce sur l'épaule de l'ange pour prendre son attention.

"Aller, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

-Merci, _souffla-t-elle douloureusement en remontant les yeux vers son interlocuteur._ "

L'ours ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il faisait été la meilleure chose à faire. Au fond, si elle souffrait énormément en restant vivante, peut-être que ce n'était pas très bien de la forcer à vivre et encore moins pour en savoir plus sur son aspect d'ange tombé du ciel.


	6. Chapitre 5 - Bruissement

**Chapitre 5 : Bruissement**

Encore merci beaucoup pour les reviews.

Ça me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir d'écrire cette histoire en voyant que vous l'appréciez.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Les bras ballant, les deux personnes sortirent de la salle à manger et marchèrent jusqu'à une porte. Le plus grand - et plus gros - entra en premier suivi de la petite toute maigre. Bepo lui présenta rapidement la pièce qui était muni d'un grand lit, un guéridon et d'un petit hublot au-dessus d'un bureau en bois très simple. Les murs étaient de fers et refroidissaient beaucoup la chambre. Une porte menait dans une salle de bain tout aussi simple que la chambre cependant plus lumineuse et blanche. Satisfait de sa présentation, l'ours se plaça dans le couloir avant de prendre, toujours d'un ton amical, la parole.

« Tu devrais prendre une douche puis quand tu auras finis, va voir le capitaine. Il sera surement dans son bureau. »

Jalja acquiesça et rapidement, l'ours disparut pour revenir la seconde d'après afin d'ajouter : « C'est la porte juste en face de la tienne, désolé. » Cette fois, il disparut pour de bon.

La jeune fille ferma la porte avec discrétion avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Cette chambre était presque luxueuse pour elle qui n'était pas le moins du monde habituée à ce genre de confort. Ses yeux se clos avant que ses mains froides ne viennent frotter la peau pale de son visage. Jalja ne savait trop quoi penser de la gentillesse de ces pirates. Allaient-ils demander quelque chose en retour ? De l'argent ? Ou peut-être autre chose… Elle ne voulait avoir aucune dette. Pour personne. Mais dans cette situation et n'ayant rien à offrir de vraiment précieux elle ne pouvait que douter de son choix. Rester ici une nuit et devoir rendre un bien en retour.

L'ange ce hâta d'aller prendre une douche, laissant les habits d'emprunts sur le lit. Sa frange trop longue se collait sur son front et sur ses yeux violets tirant sur le bleu. Une fois propre et sèche, Jalja se rhabilla et sortit timidement de la chambre. Ou presque. La porte entre-ouverte, elle glissa la tête dans le couloir. Une voix grondait. Forte et rocailleuse, peu plaisante à entendre. Cet homme devait parler ou plutôt brailler dans le bureau de Trafalgar. Elle savait très bien qui c'était et cela se voyait par les tremblements de son corps frêle. « Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas. » pensa-t-elle les larmes aux yeux en reculant un peu de la porte. La voix était toujours audible et le ton ne faisait que monter pour celle-ci.

« Où est-elle ?! Dites-le-moi ! Je ne peux pas la laisser filer. Vous la cachez ici, n'est-ce pas !? »

Le capitaine était installé dans son siège de bureau et regardait d'un mauvais œil l'homme complètement hystérique qu'avait trouvé Sachi à bord du navire. Law fronçait les sourcils. Il prit la parole calmement.

« De qui parlez-vous ?

\- Une fille. Des ailes. Longs cheveux couleur lavande. Yeux violets. Maigrelette pour l'instant. Vous l'avez vu, hein ! Elle est ici ?!

\- Il n'y a aucune fille à bord de se sous-marin. Je vais vous demander de partir maintenant.

\- Elle est là ! Je le sais ! Sors de ta cachette. Tout ira bien. Tout va toujours bien.

\- Partez, fit Trafalgar las de cet homme.

\- Donnez-la-moi ! C'est la mienne. Elle n'est pas autorisée à partir après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Après le festin auquel elle a participé. Elle me doit quelque chose !

-Vous êtes agaçant, lança Sachi qui était toujours dans le bureau, le capitaine ne ment pas. Nous n'avons pas vu de femme depuis un moment. Malheureusement…

\- Vous ne comprenez pas ! Cette fille est la seule qui peut nous tenir en vie. Les autres… les autres sont tous morts pour elle.

\- Vous sauvez ? Le capitaine leva un sourcil intrigué par les paroles du type.

\- Oui, c'est un ange ! Elle peut tous nous sauvez sur cette île.

\- Capitaine si...

-Nous ne l'avons pas vu, coupa Law. Ce matin, il y avait des traces de pas dans la forêt en direction de la ville centrale de l'île peut-être que c'est la personne que vous cherchez. Maintenant, partez. »

Sachi fit sortir avec beaucoup de mal l'homme nerveux du sous-marin avant de revenir retrouver le capitaine dans son bureau. L'homme aux cheveux roux prit rapidement la parole ne comprenant pas pourquoi le capitaine avait protéger de la sorte cette fille.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir montrer Jalja ? Surtout si elle peut sauver des vies ?

\- Il fallait que l'homme parte. C'est tout.

\- Mais il a dit que…

\- Laisse tomber cette histoire. On en reparlera plus tard. »

Il sortit assez frustré de cette maigre conversation mais s'ils pouvaient en reparler, ça lui était suffisant. Law soupira en réfléchissant aux paroles de l'homme. De quoi pouvait-elle bien les sauver ? Et comment pouvait-elle le faire ? C'est vrai qu'elle semblait vraiment inoffensive mais en même temps il ne savait rien sur les secrets que son maigre corps renfermait.

De son côté, Jalja s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même assise sur le sol. Ses ailes la recouvraient, comme pour la protéger du monde extérieur. Seul le bout de ses pieds et ses longs cheveux lavandes étaient visibles.

Fatigué de patienter pour l'arrivée de son invité, le chirurgien de la mort entra dans la pièce où se trouvait l'ange apeuré. Il fut surpris par la vision de ce corps couvert de deux ailes mais se ressaisit rapidement pour s'approcher de Jalja. Un son peu fort mais assez direct sortit de sa bouche.

« Il est partit. »

Jalja était surprise. Ce n'était pas un « ça va ? » ou quelque chose d'autre. Il avait dit exactement la chose qu'elle espérait entendre. Doucement, ses ailes se détendirent quelque peu et leur bout glissèrent sur le sol pour dévoiler son corps dans la combinaison blanche. Leur regards se croisèrent quand elle leva ses yeux plein d'eau vers l'homme.

« Lève-toi. Et suis-moi Jalja.

\- Mh.. »

Les mains blanches de la jeune fille s'agrippèrent au bras de Law. Il la regardait faire sans bouger et la vit se lever en silence. Il la conduisit dans son bureau pouvant tout aussi bien servir de salle de consultation vu l'agencement du lieu. Chacun prirent une chaise et restèrent dans un silence pénible à soutenir pour Jalja plus particulièrement. Il avait rencontré cet homme qui l'effrayait énormément. Pourquoi tout devait être ainsi ? Pourquoi tout devait revenir ? Et surtout pourquoi les mauvaises choses ? Le silence se coupa quand le capitaine prit la parole d'une façon sérieuse.

« Tu me dois quelques explications, Jalja. »


	7. Chapitre 6 - Murmure

**Chapitre 6 - Murmure**

Les réponses aux reviews du chapitre précédent sont à la fin du chapitre à partir de maintenant ~

J'espère que vous aimez toujours la fiction et bien-sûr,

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Cette île était gelée par la neige qui tombait chaque jour mais aussi par le silence. Un silence presque assourdissant. L'île n'était que très peu peuplé, sans doute à cause de ce froid omniprésent, et c'était pour cela qu'aucun bruit ne venait troubler la petite et douce vie que menaient les mystérieux habitants d'Henkō. Un seul village la composait et celui-ci était cerné par une forêt de sapin assez dense. Les habitants ne vivaient ni de la pèche, ni de l'exploitation d'animaux. La mer était trop difficile à atteindre même en prenant le chemin qui reliait la ville à la côte et puis, seulement un troupeau de moutons donnait de la nourriture. Mais 13 moutons pour plus de 40 villageois, cela faisait bien peu et laissait peser un voile encore plus mystérieux sur ce lieu._

 _Une auberge avait ouverte pour toutes les personnes qui passaient sur cette île. Les clients étaient généralement des marchands ou des voyageurs et parfois des pirates mais ils se faisaient assez rares puisque leur bateau servait bien souvent de maison._

Jalja devait vraiment une explication au capitaine de ce navire, après ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Faire partir cet homme était assez pour que la jeune fille puisse avoir pleinement confiance - au maximum qu'elle pouvait encore faire confiance à qui que ce soit - en Trafalgar Law. Même si elle ne savait pas grand-chose sur lui ou sur les intentions qui le poussait à la protéger. Peut-être que c'était simplement de la gentillesse dissimuler derrière un masque froid.

« Aller, je t'écoute. Tout d'abord, explique-moi ce que cet homme te veut et ce qui s'est passé avec lui.

\- Je ne le connais pas... _commença Jalja d'une petite voix_. Je suis sur cette île depuis un peu moins d'un mois et...

\- Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai déjà la désagréable impression que tu me mens ? Tu ne le connais pas. Vraiment ?

\- Je ne le connais pas. Cependant, il tient une petite auberge dans la ville où il héberge les voyageurs gratuitement.

\- Gratuitement ?

\- Hum... C'est ce qu'il avait dit. Mais il ne voulait pas d'argent et à première vue, rien d'autre. C'était un homme qui semblait toujours gentil et qui aimait les gros repas, faire en sorte que les gens mangent bien, etc...

\- Je vois. Et ensuite ? _Law impatient voulait qu'elle en vienne aux faits et plus rapidement._

\- Il y avait une famille qui logeait dans l'auberge - et bien-sûr d'autre personnes -. Une semaine après mon arrivée, deux parents ont disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et leurs deux enfants se sont retrouvés rapidement tout seul. D'abord, les gens disaient qu'ils avaient sans doute disparu dans une tempête de neige ou un truc de la sorte mais... Il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

\- Pourquoi d'étrange ? Peut-être que c'était la vérité. Tu ne peux pas vraiment savoir.

\- Avez-vous était sur l'île ? _Jalja coupa son interlocuteur_. Etes-vous juste allé dans la ville ? Il n'y a rien. Ni agriculture ou troupeau permettant la survie de ce village. Comment peut-on vivre avec du lait de moutons chaque jour et parfois un mouton cuit pour tous les habitants ?

\- On ne peut pas.

\- Exactement.

\- Alors quoi ? Iles mangeait les personnes de passage sur l'île ? _fit Trafalgar d'un ton ironique_. »

Jalja baissa les yeux vers le sol et serra ses poings sur ses cuisses. Elle resta silencieuse. Il avait vu dans le mille sans vraiment le vouloir. Rien que d'y repenser, la jeune fille avait des hauts le cœur. Depuis le début de la conversation, le capitaine fixait inlassablement chaque petite réaction et émotion que l'ange en face de lui pouvait donner. Son visage blanc ne laissait pratiquement aucune émotion paraître durant toute la conversation, bien que ses yeux fatigués et aux airs plutôt triste révélaient une douleur profonde.

Un peu comme ceux de Trafalgar bien que son regard, à lui, était plus dur. Ce qui fit étrange à l'homme c'était la soudaine présence d'une vive émotion sur chaque parcelle de la fille aux ailes blanches. Visiblement, il avait vu juste. Le chirurgien de la mort avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un petit sourire aux lèvres puisque, pour lui, une tel chose n'était pas envisageable et bien trop atroce. Cependant, c'était exactement cela qui était arrivé. Law allait prendre la parole mais Jalja le devança - sans vraiment le vouloir - et glissa une petite voix hors de ses lèvres sèches.

« Une semaine ? »

Le capitaine fut surpris par ces deux mots. Alors la confiance était monté encore un peu après ce qu'il venait de se passer. C'était une bonne chose pour lui, il allait pouvoir obtenir plus d'informations sur elle, sur ses ailes ainsi que sur son immortalité. Trafalgar acquiesça avant de prendre la parole à son tour avec assurance.

« Très bien, tu seras nourris et tu pourras dormir ici jusqu'à notre arrivé à la prochaine île.

\- D'accord.

\- Maintenant, finis ton histoire. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Je... Arrêtons-nous là. »

Jalja se leva timidement ne voulant pas vraiment finir son "histoire" ou, du moins, pas tout de suite. Elle savait qu'elle devait une explication mais c'était la première fois que cette jeune fille parlait autant de quelque chose qui lui était arrivé. Et cela lui était difficile. Evidemment, le capitaine était curieux à propos de la suite mais il serait attendre un peu. La confiance devait toujours être présente, c'était son but. Jalja était partie dans la chambre qu'on lui avait prêtée laissant l'homme à ses pensées. Est-ce que c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé ensuite à l'auberge qu'elle refusait de manger de la viande ? Avait-elle mangé de... ? Il coupa quasi-instantanément cette pensée. Ca ne pouvait pas être cela, il se le refusait psychologiquement. Cependant, c'était bien ce qu'il avait dû arriver pensa-t-il. La suite de son « histoire » devait être vraiment horrible.

Après un temps, Law se leva de sa chaise confortable et ouvra doucement la porte d'en face après avoir poliment frappé. Son invité était allongée sur le lit, dos à lui. Il ne voyait que ses ailes, ses cheveux et ses petits pieds. L'ange se tourna avec lenteur afin de voir qui était là. Leur regards se croisèrent et ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, pendant un moment. Elle quitta les beaux yeux gris de son interlocuteur et souffla quelques mots.

« Désolée, je suis trop émotionnel. »

A la fin de sa phrase, Jalja posa de nouveau son regard dans celui du garçon. Ses yeux étaient plus rudes mais toujours aussi triste. Pourquoi s'obligeait-elle à garder un maximum ses émotions en elle ? Pourquoi s'interdisait-elle cela ? Les questions venaient toujours dans l'esprit de l'homme mais pour l'instant, il devait juste les mettre de côté et se montrer gentil.

« Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai dans ma cabine. »

Sur ces paroles, il laissa Jalja seul dans ses tourments d'ange brisé.

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

Kidzi : Merci pour ta super review. En effet, Law n'est pas à la fin de c'est problème, peut-être...

L1109 : Coucou, merci pour ta review. Il reste encore en tas de secret à propos de Jalja, tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises ~

hikken no Zazou : Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plait toujours autant ! Je vais essayer de poster le plus souvent possible pour te faire plasir hé hé ~ Merci d'avoir commenté.

Trafalgar Law : Coucou, je suis contente que tu trouves le personnage de Jalja intéressante. Et surtout, merci d'aimer ma fiction Trafalgar Law. 0/0


	8. Chapitre 7 - Susurre

**Chapitre 7 - Susurre**

Bonjooouuuur tous le monde !

J'espère que vous prenez soin de vous et que vous allez bien.

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Dos meurtri, je vais essayer d'en poster chaque week-end.

J'espère que ça vous plait et n'oubliez pas de mettre une petite review parce que ça fait troop plaisir de connaitre votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

La neige avait recouvert le pont du sous-marin durant la nuit. Un petit groupe d'hommes étaient parti tôt le matin faire le plein de provisions puisque l'équipage devait reprendre la mer dans la journée. Le voile blanc, qui recouvrait l'île, craquait sous les pieds et le froid brûlait leurs joues. Encore une journée glacé. Outre le bruit de leur pas, un profond silence régnait et aucun d'eux ne souhaitaient le briser, pas pour le moment. La mission était de rejoindre le village sans mourir de froid et ça n'allait pas être aussi facile que cela puisqu'ils possédaient seulement la combinaison blanche avec le Joly-roger de l'équipage sauf Bepo, évidemment, qui portait son habituelle combinaison orange.

Après une longue demi-heure de marche, nos trois aventuriers arrivèrent à l'entrée du village. Tout semblait comme mort, tout l'était un peu au milieu de ce froid glacial. Ils devaient aller au magasin, enfin à la seule et petite épicerie, de ce maudit endroit. Ils entrèrent dans la boutique où une odeur de viande sèche venait prendre au nez. L'homme qui tenait l'endroit fut assez surpris en apercevant l'imposante bête - qu'est Bepo - passer la porte. Mais ce fut avec rapidité qu'il s'avança vers nos trois monsieur avec un sourire de gêne et bien que très commercial. En fait, c'est bouche était figée dans un rictus presque inquiétant. Tranquillement, ils remplirent leur sac avec toutes sortes de nourriture. Quelques fruits d'hiver, de beaux morceaux de viandes et un peu de pain. C'était vraiment peu pour nourrir un équipage entier, ils allaient sans doute devoir puiser dans les réserves.

A la sortie de cette épicerie, le tavernier, qui les avait vu entrer un peu plus tôt, leur proposa de venir prendre une boisson et, par la même occasion, de se réchauffer. Ils acceptèrent joyeusement étant las d'avoir le bout des pieds congelé.

Pendant ce temps-là, sur le bateau, le capitaine était déjà dans son bureau. Il lisait des livres de médecines, prenait des notes sur certaines choses. Et puis, bien-sûr, il pensait. Trafalgar pensait à Jalja. Ou plutôt à ses ailes ainsi qu'à son immortalité. Son hypothèse était que les ailes de cet ange lui donnaient cette immortalité. Alors, logiquement, les coupait signifierait la perte de cette capacité. Pourtant, quand les personnes parlaient de ces créatures « divines », ils disaient que trancher les ailes d'un ange ferait tomber ce dernier dans une folie qui le conduirait à la mort. Le chirurgien de la mort voulait en savoir toujours plus mais c'était délicat pour y parvenir.

La jeune fille qui occupait ses pensées, venait tout juste de se réveiller. Elle était aussi fatiguée qu'avant - si ce n'était pas plus - et ses cheveux en batailles la rendait encore plus mignonne que d'habitude. Après un long bâillement et une prise de courage, elle se leva afin de faire un brin de toilette. Elle lava son visage et passa les mains dans ses cheveux avant de se planter devant la porte de sa chambre. Une hésitation la parcouru mais Jalja prit de nouveau son courage pour sortir timidement de la pièce. La porte en face d'elle était grande ouverte et une voix s'en échappa.

« Jalja. Viens-voir. »

C'était Law qui l'appelait. Elle s'exécuta et pénétra avec lenteur dans la pièce où se trouvait le capitaine. Il était installé nonchalamment sur le bord de son bureau, une tasse de café à la main. Il fit signe de la main pour indiquer à son invité de prendre place sur la chaise en face de lui. Jalja s'assit en silence tandis qu'elle le détaillait. Quelque chose semblait différente. Peut-être sa posture ou son expression plus cynique que d'habitude. Dans son silence, elle espérait ne rien avoir fait de mal et ne pas l'avoir vexé. Trafalgar prit une gorgée avant de poser sa tasse à côté de lui sur le bureau. Il toisait l'ange avec un sourire aux lèvres ce qui donna un frisson à cette dernière qui ne comprenait en aucun cas la situation.

« Bepo, Shachi et Penguin, sont partis en ville pour acheter des ravitaillements. Les autres membres d'équipage sont, pour la plupart, dans la cale pour vérifier que tout est en état avant le départ. »

Trafalgar parlait calmement mais ce calme semblait presque déplaire à Jalja qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela. Elle baissa les yeux au sol en réfléchissant à chacun des mots de l'homme. Il rajouta sur un ton encore plus posé.

« Il n'y a que toi et moi ici. »

Jalja leva vivement son regard vers celui de Law mais elle ne parvint pas à le croiser. Ses yeux se baissèrent de nouveau. Elle avait compris ce qu'il insinuait bien qu'elle voulait se le refuser au fond d'elle-même. Le geste suivant lui confirma ce que venait d'évoquer implicitement - même si ça semble très explicite - le capitaine. Jalja retins son souffle.

De leur côté, les trois pirates ainsi que le tavernier riaient de bon cœur aux blagues que chacun lançait entre une gorgée de saké. L'ambiance était brûlante et très réchauffante comparé au froid de l'extérieur. Un homme les regardait dans un coin sombre de l'auberge. Ses yeux étaient cachés par l'ombre de ses cheveux et se fut qu'une fois qu'il courrait en direction des joyeux consommateurs qu'on pu apercevoir son regard noir. Il brandit une arme, un couteau brillant de cuisine, sur Bepo et le poignarda avec violence. Les deux autres n'en revenaient pas. Alors que Shachi allait riposter, le tavernier lui explosa une bouteille sur la tête avant de faire de-même à celui qui restait. Un rire dément sorti de la bouche des deux hommes gras tandis que les trois autres étaient plongés dans le noir total.

Penguin et Shachi se réveillèrent dans la neige à l'entrée - ou la sortie - du village. Quelques gouttes de sang avaient tachées la neige mais ils n'avaient rien de bien grave à première vue. Bepo n'était plus là et les sacs de nourriture non plus. Il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent avant de retourner sur le navire. Mais les blessures, bien que peut importantes, leur faisaient mal au crâne avec vigueur. Ils décidèrent que c'était plus prudent de rentrer afin de demander de l'aide au capitaine.

L'ours ne se réveilla pas. Il était dans une pièce sombre où la lumière ne passait que très peu, sur une table d'opération ou peut-être de boucher. Le poignard qu'avait touché son cœur n'était plus à sa place mais la blessure avait malheureusement était fatale. Un homme retira la peau de l'animal qu'il exposa sur le sol fier de lui tandis qu'un autre commençait à couper des tranches de sa chaire pour en faire des steaks.

« Pour une fois, ce ne sera pas humain au repas. _Fit un des boucher autodidacte_. »

Leur rires résonnèrent de nouveau. C'était trop tard pour Bepo.

Jalja, dans un mouvement de recul, poussa Trafalgar qui avait rapproché son visage à quelques millimètres du sien. Il fit de nouveau un geste d'approche et l'embrassa avidement. Une des ailes blanches se teinta de rouge à l'instant où elle transperça le cœur de l'homme. Celui-ci s'écroula au sol en se vidant incontrollablement de son sang. Penguin et Shachi entrèrent à ce moment bien précis mais c'était trop tard pour Trafalgar.

L'ange beaucoup moins « angélique », avec le sang de son sauveur sur le corps et l'aile, tua de sang-froid les deux hommes. Elle avait peur cette petite. Elle s'infligea la même sentence et tomba inerte sur le sol au milieu des cadavres et du sang de ses amis.

Tout était trop tard maintenant.

Jalja se réveilla. Elle était en sueur et en larmes allongée sur le lit du sous-marin. Le regard rivé sur le plafond de métal, elle souhaitait en sanglotant que tout cela ne soit qu'un autre mauvais rêve. Un cauchemar mais cette fois différent de celui qu'elle appelle habituellement « vie ».

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

Les-Fictions-De-Niils : Merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup de toujours suivre ma fiction, j'espère que je ne te décevrais jamais ! :3

Kidzi : Merci pour ton trèèèèèès long commentaire (et très bien aussi). Tu verras plus tard ce qu'elle as vécu hi hi. "elle ne le dit même pas que les villageois mangent les touristes" xDDD Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu as apprécié ce nouveau chapitre (un peu étrange je l'avoue) !


	9. Chapitre 8 - Chuchotement

**Chapitre 8 - Chuchotement**

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous n'oubliez pas de prendre soin de vous.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews, ça me fait énormèment plaisir !

J'espère que vous allez apprécier ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les tempes de Jalja étaient humidifiées à cause des larmes qui débordaient de ses yeux grands ouverts vers le plafond. Son rêve brutal lui avait laissé un sentiment très douloureux alors que tout ceci n'était pas réel du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait pour un songe aussi invraisemblable. Après tout, les rêves sont seulement des rêves, le fruit d'un subconscient pourvu d'une imagination débordante. Seulement, un tas de petites choses revenaient. Déjà, les personnages, les membres de l'équipage ainsi que les hommes du village. Mais, il y avait aussi ce que les hommes avaient fait. Tuer pour se nourrir, c'était ce qu'elle avait connu auparavant et l'image de ce passé douloureux ne faisait qu'accroître sa tristesse. La jeune fille revoyait deux enfants, étendus sur une table d'opération ou de boucher - comme celle de son cauchemar - sans le moindre battement de cœur, sans la moindre trace de vie. Il y avait aussi autre chose pour laquelle elle pleurait, une chose qui lui était inconnue. Mais cela, elle se refusait complètement de l'admettre.

Après quelques minutes de sanglots, Jalja parvint enfin à se calmer. Elle se demandait si ce cauchemar était une sorte de présage ou une chose de la sorte. Alors, elle décida qu'il était bon d'aller prévenir le capitaine du songe qui pourrait donner une idée sur la suite des événements, enfin d'une partie de son celui-ci puisque la partie avec Trafalgar ne serait pas vraiment très convenable à raconter. Et puis, il risquerait de se moquer en lui disant que ce n'est qu'un fantasme. Peu importe, elle devait au moins donner les détails importants. Jalja se leva et sortit de sa chambre en marchand assez lentement. Elle était désorientée - principalement à cause du rêve - et ne savait pas si elle avait juste fait une courte sieste ou si elle avait dormi jusqu'au matin. Le capitaine lui avait dit qu'il devait se trouver dans sa chambre, si c'était toujours le cas, elle le trouverait là. La jeune fille prit donc la direction de la chambre de Law. Evidemment, elle n'avait aucune idée d'où cette dernière pouvait bien se trouvait.

D'abord, Jalja tomba sur la salle à manger où il n'y avait absolument personne s'en suivit une longue errance dans les couloirs métalliques du sous-marin. Il y faisait un peu froid et ses pieds nus qui provoquaient quelques bruits discrets, commençaient à être glacés. Étrangement, il n'émanait aucune lumière ou même lueur des hublots. C'était seulement du noir opaque. Elle n'osait pas vraiment s'approcher des petites vitres prés desquelles elle passait comme effrayait de ce qu'elle pouvait y voir. Au bout du couloir, que l'ange arpentait depuis plusieurs minutes, on pouvait distinguer une porte entre-ouverte où de la lumière s'échappait comme une quelconque représentation d'un paradis artificiel. Elle alla jusqu'à la paroi et frappa tout doucement ne voulant pas déranger la personne s'y trouvant, même si elle ne savait pas qui cela pouvait être. Bien-sûr, elle avait commencé à avoir l'habitude de trouver Trafalgar derrière la plupart des portes entre-ouverte de ce navire. Personne ne répondit. Jalja prit la décision d'entrer pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait bien aucun membre de l'équipage.

Elle fut surprise en apercevant quelqu'un, une personne allongée dans son lit avec un livre médical sur le bord du matelas. En effet, Trafalgar était allongé sous un drap fin qui le rendait un peu plus sophistiqué en quelque sorte. Il devait s'être endormie en lisant pensait la jeune fille muette à ce moment-là. Elle approcha avec lenteur et en faisant attention de ne pas faire de bruit dans le but de ne pas le réveiller. Jalja avait dû se réveiller dans la nuit et non au petit matin. Elle contempla, bien qu'elle ne le trouvait pas particulièrement beau, le visage de l'homme assoupit. Il semblait souffrir comme ça, pas sur ses gardes, complètement vulnérable, et ne pouvant pas vraiment créer une expression de visage rude comme à son habitude. Il devait cacher lui aussi de lourdes choses. Une hésitation lui parvint, devait-elle le réveiller afin de le prévenir au sujet de son rêve peut-être prémonitoire ? Ou devait-elle attendre le matin pour aller le voir, prenant le risque que tout soit trop tard ? Ce choix était important pour elle et l'ange se souvenait de cette vielle expression « l'effet papillon » qui résumait tout à fait la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait et l'importance que son choix pourrait avoir pour la suite de sa propre histoire.

Son choix fait - et donc celui de son futur -, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Law cependant, quelques secondes avant de le toucher, il lui attrapa subitement le bras. Cela la fit pousser un léger cri de surprise mais elle se couvrit rapidement la bouche, un peu désolée d'avoir crié. Le capitaine des Hearts pirates fit un sourire quelque peu sadique avant de lâcher la jeune fille. Il se redressa en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Que fais-tu là ?

\- Pardon... »

Il poussa un long soupire trouvant son excuse désagréable. Jalja le regardait sans un mot tandis qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle: "Il ne doit pas être très amical au réveil...". Il déplaça son livre sur la table de nuit pour le poser près du lit avant de reprendre la parole calmement.

« Pour viens-tu me voir au bon milieu de la nuit, Jalja ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je... Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, _commença-t-elle avec une petite voix_ , j'ai une chose à vous dire.

\- Ah oui ? Je t'écoute, _fit Law en arquant un sourcil._

\- N'allez pas acheter quoi que ce soit au village, et encore moins de la viande. Ne demandez à aucuns membres de l'équipage de se rendre dans la petite ville. Sinon ils...

\- Ils ?

\- Ils vont mourir. »

Trafalgar médita une longue seconde sur les paroles de la jeune fille puis acquiesça un peu à contre cœur. Il savait déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas sur cette île alors il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

« Très bien, c'est d'accord. Mais, juste une chose, ce sont les premiers et derniers ordres que tu me donne de toute ton existence petite. »

Jalja hocha la tête plutôt rapidement, à cause de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu en voyant le regard sadique de son interlocuteur. Elle se recula comme pour sortir de la chambre, maintenant sa mission accomplie. Le silence de Law était trop lourd pour elle et l'ange préférait nettement le silence qu'apporte sa propre solitude. Mais évidemment, Le chirurgien le brisa juste avant que les ailes blanches ne disparaissent.

"Est-ce seulement ce que tu voulais me dire ?"

Jalja se maudissait de ne pas avoir couru jusqu'à la chambre sans s'arrêter mais elle avait stoppé ses jambes avant de se retourner sur le pas de la porte. Elle mordit sa lèvre nerveusement avant de faire un pas en regardant le sol. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle d'une autre chose, en effet, mais ce sujet était un peu plus particulier à aborder, pour elle du moins.

" Dis-moi.

\- C'était... Je pensais à la dette.

\- La dette ?

\- Oui, hum, celle que je vous dois pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- Tu ne me dois rien. Et puis, je doute que tu aies vraiment quelque chose à me donner.

\- Moi.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Je veux dire, vous êtes un homme et je peux vous donner ce que vous désirez.

\- C'est intéressant..."

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du médecin, son rictus était mêlé de curiosité et d'amusement devant les propos que tenait la jeune fille. Il fit un signe de la tête afin de la laisser rembourser sa dette comme elle le sous-entendait. Jalja, tout de même gênée, ouvrit doucement le haut de sa combinaison avant d'avancer vers Law qui contemplait cet ange un peu perdu. Il se leva avec lenteur afin de ne pas l'effrayer et posa le bout de ses doigts sur son menton afin de le relever. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et ils bougèrent seulement à l'instant où leur bouches se rencontrèrent dans un chuchotement doux. Les yeux clos, ils s'embrassèrent.

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

( Désolée pour le retard des réponses ;-; )

 **L1109 :** Coucou ~ Je suis contente de t'avoir piégé hi hi hi. A mon avis, tu as raison, Law ne se serait pas fait avoir ainsi mais en même temps tout peut aller très vite... :3

 **Camerisier :** Hey ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise, j'espère que tu continueras à suivre les aventures mystérieuses de la petite Jalja.

 **Torima Kenro :** Ne fais pas de crise cardiaque s'il te plait ;-; Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

 **Yukina21 :** Ta review est courte mais Woooaah elle m'a fait vraiment sourire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ~


	10. Chapitre 9 - Liberté

Chapitre 9 - Liberté

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 9, avec une semaine de retard.. ;-;

J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous appréciez toujours l'histoire.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

L'ange pouvait choisir. Se laisser tomber dans les bras du beau et fort capitaine ou bien garder ses distances. Elle n'aimait pas l'amitié, l'amour ni même la haine et tout ce genre de sentiments. Elle avait, tout d'abord, du mal à les ressentir avec justesse. C'était quelque chose de compliquer pour la jeune fille car elle ne parvenait pas à bien juger les gens alors cela la rendait naïve ou parfois trop rude envers les autres mais c'était une chose rare. Peut-être était-elle trop gentille ? Sans doute.

Son corps frêle était contre celui de Trafalgar cependant chacun d'eux ne se désiraient pas vraiment. C'était plus comme un jeu sans le moindre sens. Jalja, les joues rougies, lâcha les lèvres douces de son partenaire afin de regarder droit dans les yeux ce dernier. Elle ne le comprenait pas. Il voulait bien, c'était comme ça qu'elle interprétait le baiser qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement donner. Alors la dette pouvait être payé ainsi, sans rien de plus qu'une offrande à un homme. L'ange ne voyait pas vraiment son corps tel que les autres le percevait généralement. Pour elle, s'était seulement un objet qu'elle pouvait le donner à n'importe qui bien que c'était la toute première fois. Le capitaine attrapa les hanches de la jeune fille afin de la poser sur le lit avec plus de douceur que d'habitude. Son sourire était ravageur mais il fit frémir Jalja par son aspect sadique et terrifiant.

Les ailes déployées sur le matelas, le regard plongé dans celui de la personne qui la regardait de haut, les cheveux étalés de part et d'autre, le décolleté ouvert ainsi que son aire parfaitement innocent rendait Jalja encore plus attirante pour l'homme. Bien-sûr, comme tout le monde le sait, le chirurgien de la mort n'était pas du genre à se laisser prendre au petit jeu de la première jeune fille qu'il aidait. A ce moment-là, la gentillesse ne pouvait pas aider dans la situation où s'était fourrée la jeune fille. La main de Law était posé sur une des ailes de l'ange, il y avait planté son pousse enfin son ongle pour être exacte et son doigt s'était teinté de rouge. Quelque gouttes de sang avait fuit de la partie la plus espèce où l'homme s'appuyait. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune réaction de la part de Jalja. Il en conclut qu'elle ne ressentait pas la douleur au niveau de cette partie là de son corps. C'était un petit test plus qu'intéressant pour lui et surtout, très discret. Le sang rapidement sec glissa sur le lit sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Le capitaine en avait assez vu pour cette nuit, il se leva du corps quasiment immobile de la jeune fille qui n'avait pas vraiment continué son idée de rembourser sa dette en se donnant à son sauveur. Après tout, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait et avoir ce genre de relation avec un homme, de nouveau, l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose.

Jalja se redressa afin de se mettre dans une position assise sur le lit. Trafalgar était dos à elle, il semblait - de son point de vue - s'essuyer les mains comme s'il était une personne mysophobe ou quelque chose du genre. Elle soupira en reboutonnant son haut avant d'entendre la voix du chirurgien de la mort parvenir à ses oreilles.

« Tu as vraiment des idées stupides, Jalja _. Il continua voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas._ Est-ce que ça t'arrive souvent ce genre de chose ? Entrer dans la chambre des autres pour coucher avec eux...

\- Non, fit-elle rapidement, j'ai cru que c'était ce que v...

\- Tu te trompes vraiment à mon sujet. Je ne suis pas un animal, essaie de garder cela en mémoire.

\- Bien. Cependant, j'ai besoin que vous me parlez un peu de vous pour que je puisse vous comprendre.

\- Je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. Sors maintenant et va te coucher.

\- Mais seulement quelques petites informations utiles pour vivre avec vous durant une semaine, _elle laissa échapper cette phrase en baissant le son de sa voix au fur et à mesure comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait accepté de rester._

\- Tu es très bavarde je trouve.

\- La nuit... Elle est plus agréable que la journée pour moi.

\- Je vois. Va-t'en maintenant. »

La jeune fille se leva avant de sortir sans plus d'opposition aux paroles de son précédent interlocuteur. Elle voulait apprendre des choses sur cet homme si mystérieux. Rapidement, elle plaça ce qui venait d'arriver dans un coin de sa tête lui servant de poubelle. Elle n'allait pas oublier ce qui aurait pu se passer mais en même temps, elle ne désirait pas se le remémorer. Avec plus de facilité que précédemment, elle retrouva sa chambre où elle s'y enferma. La porte fermait à clé la mettait plus en sécurité mais personne n'allait venir la déranger de toute façon. Tous l'équipage devait dormir à point fermé à l'exception de Trafalgar bien évidemment.

Jalja s'écrasa sur le lit avant de fermer les yeux. Elle ne partit pas tout de suite dans le monde des songes, bien que la fatigue était très présente, elle se demandait si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir accepté de voyager une semaine, cependant ses pensées virèrent rapidement sur un autre sujet. Celui de l'étranger incompréhensible qu'était pour elle le capitaine des Hearts pirates. Il était froid, visiblement sadique mais c'était tout ce que l'ange avait pu trouver pour le caractériser. Elle ne percevait rien d'autre le concernant et cela la frustrait quelque peu. Il voulait qu'elle lui parle de sa vie, de son passé mais elle attendait la même chose en retour. Bien-sûr, Jalja était persuadée qu'il ne lui dirait rien. Il allait falloir chercher ailleurs que dans l'esprit de l'homme. Il fallait chercher vers les autres membres. Bepo devait savoir ce que le capitaine a vécu pour être ainsi maintenant. C'était la chose qui manquait à son voyage. La connaissance d'autrui était exactement ce qui faillissait à son besoin de se mettre à la place des personnes qu'elle rencontrait. L'ange faisait cela pour pouvoir comprendre les actions des gens et les anticiper. Cette empathie avait pour but de la protéger de chaque événements qui pouvaient se produire dans son espace-temps.

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez, ça m'encourage vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire et je suis très très très heureuse que vous la suivez et que vous donnez vos avis (qui sont toujours super intéressant et drôles). :3

 **Yukina21 :** Tu as entièrement raison à ce sujet ! J'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendue pour la suite ;-; et je te remercie d'avoir laissé un commentaire et de suivre la fiction. :3

 **Camerisier :** Merci de suivre l'histoire et de commenter (c'est trooop gentil) mais j'espère que je n'ai pas trop tué ta santé mentale ^-^

 **kidzi :** Commentaire toujours aussi long u_u Mais toujours aussi bien ! ** Merci d'analyser mes chapitre avec beaucoup de justesse d'ailleurs ~

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils :** Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours, c'est vrai que Law et elle s'est un peu... Mais c'est amusant de les faire jouer ensemble ee Merci beaucoup pour ta review !


	11. Chapitre 10 - Exemption

Chapitre 10 - Exemption

Bonjour à tous !

Voici le chapitre 10, je suis vraiment désolée du retard mais je vais essayer de me rattraper !

J'espère que vous prenez toujours soin de vous et que vous appréciez toujours autant l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message plein d'amour (Enfin pas trop trop... )

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le départ avait eu tôt, plus tôt que ce que Jalja s'était imaginé. Elle s'était réveillée, légèrement remuée et complétement surprise, par la mise en route des moteurs. Ils ne faisaient pas énormément de bruit mais détruisaient le silence que la nuit, ainsi que la neige tombée, durant celle-ci avait apporté. L'ange ne dormait plus depuis un petit moment et fixer le plafond lui avait permis de longuement réfléchir sur toutes les actions qu'elles commettaient et sur tout ce qui était en train de lui arriver à cause de ses choix. Choisir de rester à bord de ce sous-marin, choisir de raconter une partie de son passé, choisir d'avertir le capitaine du danger que l'île contenait, choisir de donner son corps à un inconnu, choisir d'avoir confiance en des personnes alors que c'était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire. Elle croyait connaitre la confiance. Pourtant, ce mot ne symbolisait pas autant que ce qu'il pouvait l'être aux yeux des autres.

Jalja se leva environ une demi-heure après le départ et en marchant pieds-nue dans les couloirs du grand navire, elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire dans cet endroit. L'envie de parler avec ce cher Trafalgar Law, n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous. Il allait comme toujours poser des questions, encore et encore. Les questions désagréables étaient sa spécialité soit dit en passant. Mais, les interrogations qu'il était en droit de se poser venaient perturber le cerveau de la jeune fille qui, par sa faute, aimerait elle aussi connaître des choses au sujet de monsieur le chirurgien de la mort. Elle n'avait pas trouvé utile de poser ne serait-ce qu'une seule question au sujet de cet homme impassible à son arrivée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû...

Après de longues minutes d'errance dans le vaisseau pirates, l'ange croisa un grand ours tout blanc dans une combinaison orange qui s'arrêta joyeusement devant la jeune fille. Il possédait un grand sourire pas comme un certain autre. Son tempérament plein d'entrain et de joie montrait qu'être au service de Law n'était peut-être pas quelque chose de mal. Il devait en savoir plus que n'importe quel autre membre d'équipage à propos du capitaine. Après tout, ils semblaient être les plus proches ici. Elle se rappela alors qu'ils avaient eu une conversation dont elle ne connaissait absolument pas le sujet - cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça - et ce moment où ils étaient tous les deux était une preuve suffisante, pour Jalja, que Bepo et Trafalgar étaient les plus proches.

« Hey Jalja, bien dormis ? _Bepo surpris l'ange en prenant la parole en premier d'un ton ravi._

\- Hum... Ça va et toi ?

\- Oui, très bien ! Tu te sens comment ?

\- Bien, je suppose et toi, tu es content d'avoir repris la route ?

\- Bien-sûr ! Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le capitaine a refusait de nous laisser chercher des vivres pour la semaine. Surtout qu'il va falloir puiser dans nos réserves maintenant. M'enfin, ce n'est pas grave, le capitaine a toujours une bonne raison, je lui fais confiance !

\- Tu dois bien l'aimer ton.. capitaine, _elle glissa ces quelques mots dans le but d'engager la conversation dans la direction qu'elle souhaitait._

\- Il est très gentil, il prend soin de nous, alors oui. Je l'aime beaucoup. Tu dois le trouver quelque peu froid et distant voir même incompréhensible. Mais, malgré ces apparences, c'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

\- Je vois.. Je ne doute pas de tes paroles... Cependant, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il est une once de gentillesse...

\- Tu te trompes Jalja, je te l'ai dit, c'est plus comme une carapace. Plus il sera stoïque envers les choses extérieures, plus il pourra s'en protéger et donc protéger son équipage par la même occasion. Il pense d'abord à nous.. puis lui, _conclue l'ours un peu gêné de s'admettre cela._

\- Quand bien même, j'ai le sentiment qu'il a vécu certaines choses qui l'ont rendu ainsi...

\- Sans doute, mais je ne sais rien. Tout ce qui est passé est passé à ses yeux, _un grand sourire s'entendit dans ses poils alors qu'il semblait citer Law._ Alors je fais de même, je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre son passé pour pouvoir être son ami.

\- Peut-être qu'il a besoin de quelque chose pour s'ouvrir à moi...

\- C'est possible mais ne te torture pas avec cela. Le jour où tu seras ce qu'il lui faut pour qu'à tes yeux il soit agréable, tu lui donneras.

\- Peut-être que ce jour, Trafalgar Law arrêtera de souffrir en silence... _Chuchota la jeune fille pour elle-même._ »

L'ours lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de la laisser avec un air toujours aussi gai sur le visage. Jalja poussa un long soupire de frustration. A cause des questions qui restaient sans réponses mais aussi à cause de son besoin de questionnement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être ainsi et se voir changer aussi vite l'effrayait. Les Heart pirates étaient à l'origine de se chamboulement qui déplaisait l'ange. Elle voulait rester celle qu'elle était. Froide, renfermé, peureuse et suicidaire. Bien-sûr, cette idée de mourir n'était toujours pas partie de son esprit et la peur d'oublier la douleur qui l'a poussé à faire ce choix grandissait à présent en elle. Elle s'assit dans le couloir en acier et posa ses ailes avec son dos contre le mur. Ses yeux tristes regardaient le plafond avec un soupçon d'espérance. « Tuez-moi… tuez-moi… » pensait-elle intérieurement. L'ange voulait crier à plein poumons tant elle avait l'impression d'étouffer dans son maigre corps. Peut-être que tout au fond de son âme, elle souhaitait que quelqu'un lui tende la main, lui dise avec sincérité :

« Vient, vit. Ça ira. »

Personne n'était là. Le capitaine devait être dans son bureau, Bepo était sans doute parti aider ses amis. Amis qu'elle n'avait pas. Qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Sa poitrine se serra au moment où des gouttes d'eau salées s'échappèrent de ses yeux brillant. Une sensation oubliée venait de lui revenir, la solitude. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était tout de seule. Cette chose s'était tue en elle pendant un jour. Tout lui avait semblait nouveau, plus beau au début. Mais tout n'était qu'illusion. Elle n'avait rien, elle n'était rien. Un gémissement de douleur quitta sa bouche à l'instant où elle éclata en sanglot. Jalja était dans un couloir froid comme son âme. Son souhait été que ce couloir glacé se transforme en un lieu mort afin que son âme fasse de même et que son cœur cesse de battre chaudement.

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez, ça m'encourage vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire et je suis très très très heureuse que vous la suivez et que vous donnez vos avis (qui sont toujours super intéressant et drôles). :3

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis ravie de voir que tu aimes toujours l'histoire !

 **L1109 :** Coucou, Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et de te faire te questionner à propos de Jalja, hé hé. (Bonne nuit / Bonne journée ~ )

 **Yukina21 :** C'est vrai que Law est quelqu'un d'à part et c'est pour cela qu'on l'aime de toute façon !

 **Camerisier :** Jalja vient du coréen, ça veut dire (à peu près) "Bonne nuit" (on peut mettre yo derrière aussi...). Je suis d'accord, Law est un humain coriace niveau compréhension ! ^^ Peut-être qu'on va apprendre plus sur cette jeune fille, peut-être...

 **Else1991 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes ma fiction. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je suis contente que tu es laissé un commentaire d'encouragement ! Merci ~


	12. Chapitre 11 - Evasion

**Chapitre 11 - Evasion**

Bonjour, j'espère que vous vous portez bien !

Voici le chapitre 11.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Un jour était passé. Personne n'avait vu la jeune fille ailée de la journée, sauf Bepo qui l'avait croisé 5 minutes le matin. L'équipage n'avait eu aucun ordre de leur capitaine à ce sujet et chacun avait pensé qu'elle se reposait simplement dans sa chambre. Malgré tout, le matin du second jour après le départ, Bepo pressa Law afin qui lui apporte une assiette pour qu'elle puisse se nourrir. Bien-sûr, pour lui, la santé de la jeune fille ne lui importait que très peu mais il fallait bien agir en "ami" afin de garder la confiance entre eux. Il n'avait toujours pas décidé quand il allait continuer ses petits tests de chirurgien curieux. Pour lui, s'était le bon moment de voir un peu ce que ses ailes lui apportaient en plus de son immortalité.

Un repas posé sur l'une de ses mains, Law frappa froidement contre la porte de la pièce, où devait être Jalja, avant d'entrer. Elle était assise au sol, contre le mur en face de la porte. Ses yeux étaient clos, elle devait dormir pensa Law en posant l'assiette au sol près du corps de la jeune fille. Il s'asseya avec discrétion à ses côtés avant de prendre une aile sur ses genoux sans être trop gênant pour la belle aux bois dormant.

Ses mains glissèrent avec douceur sur les plumes blanches qui composait les ailes. Il avait pu voir plus tôt qu'elle ne pouvait rien ressentir à ce niveau-là de son anatomie si particulière. Pour dire vrai, il trouvait cela beau. Il ne pouvait décrire comment ces choses étaient possibles et cela l'agaçait bien évidemment, il croyait aux choses scientifiques et non relevant d'un domaine surnaturel. Sans fruit du démon, ce genre de choses étaient difficile à croire même pour lui qui côtoyait un ours parlant.

Au final, les caresses que donnaient les longues et fines mains de Law n'avaient plus de but. Elles devenaient seulement agréables pour lui. La sensation le détendait. En appuyant son dos contre le mur, il ferma les yeux à côté de l'ange endormi.

Trafalgar s'était lui aussi assoupi par terre. Les mains tremblantes posaient sur l'aile de Jalja, il transpirait, frissonnait et même gémissait de douleur dans quelques soupir comme s'il était en train de vivre ou plutôt de revivre les moments les plus douloureux et atroces de sa vie. Sa misérable existence qu'il a pu avoir pendant son enfance.

L'ange, lui, s'était réveillé. Depuis un petit moment déjà. Elle avait patiemment laissé l'homme regarder avec curiosité ses ailes puis ensuite, les yeux toujours clos, elle avait essayait de se mettre à la place du capitaine. Essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait ressentir à l'instant où ses mains jouaient d'une manière relevant presque de la tendresse dans les plumes toutes aussi douces. Une chaleur avait gagné le corps de la jeune fille, s'était quelque peu agréable bien que troublant. C'était comme si une marque d'affection, par le contact d'un être, pouvait guérir tous les maux que laissait la vie.

« Non… Dolfla…, _Law eu un spasme tandis qu'un coup de revolver était parti à l'intérieur de sa tête tourmentée,_ Pardon… Corazon… »

Jalja ne comprenait pas ce qu'advenait à l'intérieur de son esprit incompréhensible mais c'était seulement car elle ne savait pas la triste réalité qui planait sur les épaules de l'homme. De la même manière qu'il ne connaissait pas le passé de l'ange, aussi dur soit-il, pour que son comportement et son envie de mourir soit ainsi.

Le capitaine se réveilla dans un sursaut et Jalja, près de lui, le regardait silencieusement. Elle regardait les gouttes de sueurs qui glissaient sur le bord de ses tempes, du bout de ses cheveux. C'était une situation assez gênante pour Law qui détestait être en situation de faiblesse devant les autres. Il passa les mains sur son visage afin de reprendre ses esprits. Bien-sûr, elle ne vit pas qu'il était sur le point de pleurer avant qu'il reprenne un semblant de confiance. Le silence était lourd pour l'homme cependant, le bruit l'était presque plus à cet instant.

« Est-ce que.. ça va ?

\- Oui, ça va. »

L'ange fut surprit par la faiblesse que comportait la voix de son interlocuteur qu'elle avait vu, jusque-là, toujours à son avantage. C'était clair qu'il n'allait pas vouloir en parler. Pas le moins du monde. Pourtant, la curiosité piquait vilainement son esprit. Mais elle devait se contentait de ne rien dire sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour lui et pour elle-même.

Après un soupire, le chirurgien prit la parole enfin fortifié.

« Mange, je t'ai apporté ton repas. Les autres s'inquiètent, ils ne t'ont pas vu hier.

\- Non, merci. Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Comme tu voudras. Je ne t'apportais plus rien, la nourriture est précieuse et est seulement faite pour ceux qui la désirent. »

Evidemment, ce que Trafalgar voulait faire ressentir comme émotion chez son invité, la culpabilité, était montée en elle très rapidement. C'est alors qu'elle prit le plat de riz avant de rapidement, et dans un silence un peu embarrassant, l'engloutir. Elle devait avoir bon fond cette petite, pensa-t-il avant de récupérer l'assiette tout en se relevant. Il lui fit un signe de la tête afin de lui signifier de se lever avant d'ajouter : « Suis-moi. »

C'est ainsi qu'ils sortirent tous les deux de la chambre pour simplement traverser le couloir afin d'aller dans le bureau - infirmerie du capitaine. Ils étaient tous deux silencieux ainsi que curieux. L'un se posait des questions sur l'immortalité et l'autre se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là. Law s'installa à son bureau avec froideur et nonchalance. Son caractère dur était de retour remarqua Jalja en s'asseyant en face de lui. Sa tête tourna vers le hublot où l'on pouvait apercevoir le fond marin. C'était bien là une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Et cette chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas était pour le moins magnifique à ses yeux. Rapidement, une voix d'homme la sortie de ses pensées.

« Jalja. Que veux-tu le plus au monde ?

\- Le plus.. ?

\- Oui, je suis curieux de savoir.

\- Mourir… souffla d'une voix à peine audible.

\- Veux-tu que je t'aide à cela ?

\- C'est impossible.

\- Pas pour moi. Mon fruit du démon me permet de tout soigner et de la même manière, de tout tuer.

\- Vous pensez que c'est possible, vraiment ?

\- Je t'en fais la promesse. Cependant, pour que je puisse trouver la raison de ton immortalité, il me faut des informations sur toi, ton passé, ton corps et tes ailes.

\- Je ne crois pas aux promesses. Pourtant, vous êtes sûrement mon seul espoir à l'heure qu'il est alors d'accord. Faites ce que bon vous semble. »

Le chirurgien de la mort ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire, un brin sadique sur les bords il faut bien l'avouer. Il était satisfait de la réponse de la jeune fille qui ne dédaignait pas le regarder et qui semblait être plus intéressée dans la vision que donner la petite fenêtre ronde sur l'océan extérieur. Avant de pouvoir commencer à l'ausculter, il fallait qu'il collecte un maximum d'informations sur sa naissance, sa vie passé, etc… L'ange l'avait bien compris de son côté alors elle devança son « sauveur » en prenant la parole de tel sorte qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle possédait un don de télépathie.

« Je vais être honnête. Je ne me souviens de quasiment rien. Les seules images qui sont encore fraîches sont celles qui hantes les âmes jusqu'à leurs morts. Ce sont les plus horribles, ce sont celles que je peux voir le plus parfaitement.

\- Je t'écoute. Qu'elles sont-elles ?

\- Il y avait beaucoup de sang, _Jalja avait clos ses yeux avant de décrire ce que son esprit lui montrait,_ il faisait chaud et froid en même temps. C'était une île hivernal, un peu comme Henkō mais plus développée. On pouvait même y voir des aurores boréal à la nuit tombée. Cet endroit était magnifique, enfin c'était comme ça qu'il était censé l'être. Je me souviens m'être réveillé au milieu d'une chaleur épaisse et pourpre. J'étais un peu perdu comme quand… Comme quand je ressuscite… Il y avait des dizaines de corps ensanglantés autour du miens qui n'aurait jamais dû se réveiller. Un silence des plus pesants flottait dans l'air nauséabond de la place habituellement vivante et éclatante de joie et d'amour. Plus rien n'était blanc, mes ailes étaient teintés de rouges elles aussi. J'aurais tellement aimé ne pas me réveiller. Ne rien voir, ne rien entendre. Ne pas entendre le silence bruyant, hurlant dans les tympans de la seule putain de rescapée, _le corps de l'ange tremblait, elle montrait maintenant l'énervement qu'elle possédait contre elle mais même le fait de pouvoir extérioriser cela ne la soulager pas._ J'avais 5 ans, je crois. »

Trafalgar ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre aux paroles qu'avait prononcées la jeune fille visiblement plus brisée que ce qu'il croyait. Visiblement, chacun cachait ses propres horreurs aussi dur que cela pouvait être. Cependant, ça ne devait pas être tout. Il devait rester encore pas mal de choses enfouies au fond de l'ange anéanti. Si la mort, peut-être même sa première, est advenue à 5 ans elle pouvait avoir toute une éternité de malheur pesant sur ses ailes immaculé et à la fois tachées de meurtrissures invisibles.

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça m'encourage vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire et je suis très très très heureuse que vous la suivez et que vous donnez vos avis (qui sont toujours super intéressant et drôles). J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils :** Je suis super contente de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ça montre que ça te plait et ça m'encourage beaucoup. Merci beaucoup de toujours commenter. J'ai fait un chapitre un peu plus long (pour une fois ;-; ), j'espère qu'il te plait ! Il commence a y avoir quelques réponses ( je crois '-' ) aux questions que tu peux te poser, hé hé.

 **Camerisier :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tu as entièrement raison, Trafalgar ne devrait pas souffrir seul mais bon, maintenant il a un équipage et des amis pour veiller sur lui ~ :3

 **Else1991 :** Je suis contente que tu laisse un commentaire, ça m'encourage énormément ! Je comprend tout à fait, ce n'est pas facile de savoir quoi dire. C'est vrai que les câlins c'est mieux mais peut-être plus tard qui sait ? :3 Merci pour ta review ~


	13. Chapitre 12 - Dégagement

**Chapitre 12 - Dégagement**

Bonjour / Bonsoir / Bonne journée / Bonne nuit chers lectrices et lecteurs ! (Je ne sais pas trop '-')

J'espère que vous vous portez toujours bien et que vous êtes prêt à lire la suite des aventures de Jalja.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Un long silence régnait dans l'infirmerie. Aucune voix ne se faisait entendre, seulement le léger bruit de quelques outils en métal en cours de déplacement était audible. Trafalgar avait commencé à préparer certains outils médicaux pouvant servir à comprendre le fonctionnement de l'immortalité de l'ange qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait de nombreux matériaux et tout était parfaitement propre et brillant. Cela trahissait un perfectionnisme de la part du chirurgien. Son bureau n'était pas vraiment rangé même plutôt en désordre, comparé à la première qu'elle l'avait vu, mais tout ce qui concernait le matériel dédié à tout ce qui attrayait au domaine médical. Il devait, sans aucun doute, être plus que passionné par ce domaine. Jalja n'avait pas bougé d'une plume. Son regard était toujours fixait sur le hublot qui laissait apparaître les profondeurs de l'eau. On ne voyait pas grand-chose, plus grand chose. Tout était devenu sombre depuis qu'elle avait eu cette prise de parole qui lui avait laissé exprimer de profonds souvenirs refoulés. Le capitaine lui avait laissé un peu de répit en voyant le manque d'émotions que ressentait ou plutôt démontrait la jeune fille qu'il lui faisait face quelques minutes auparavant. Il avait beau eu détailler du regard son visage pâle et maigre un maximum, lui qui comprenait si bien chaque détails de l'anatomie humaine n'était pas parvenu à voir une once de sentiment dans ce que ses lèvres racontaient.

Le chirurgien préparait donc tout ce qui pourrait lui servir pour trouver la cause de son immortalité et de la même manière, ses limites. S'il y en avait une. Après tout, il n'en était pas sûr. Elle allait peut-être ne jamais mourir et voir le temps s'écouler à jamais. En finissant ses préparations, Law prit la parole afin de découvrir quelques nouvelles informations au sujet du don d'immortalité que l'ange possédait.

« Je vais te poser une série de questions. Répond honnêtement.

\- Bien, fit-elle bien résignait à lui dire ce qu'il voulait.

\- Le poison a-t-il un effet sur toi ?

\- Oui, il me tut comme tout le monde.

\- Je te demande cale car tu n'es pas tout le monde Jalja… Peu importe, combien de temps met-tu pour revenir à la vie ?

\- Hum… Ça dépend de la façon dont je suis morte. Plus mes blessures sont importantes, plus mon corps va mettre du temps à… revivre.

\- Je vois. Peut-il se régénérer ? Guérir par lui-même ?

\- C'est assez compliqué… Je crois que oui, _glissa l'ange tout en réfléchissant_ , mon corps peut guérir lui-même certaine blessures. Mais qu'entendez-vous par régénérer ?

\- Si l'on te coupe un membre, peut-il réapparaître ou même repousser ?

\- Non, je ne suis pas magicienne… Par contre, je crois que mon corps redevient comme neuf après ma mort. Si l'on me coupe la tête, une autre repoussera.

\- T'a-t-on déjà coupé la tête, Jalja ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant se taire à ce sujet. C'était désagréable voir agaçant de répondre à ces questions. Elle aurait aimé que le capitaine sache lire dans les pensées pour tout comprendre sans avoir à fouiller dans des souvenirs douloureux exprimés oralement.

Jalja prit soudainement l'initiative de se lever de son siège afin de voir ce que Law faisait derrière elle depuis un petit moment. Il portait des gants et avait un scalpel à la main. Son visage, aux yeux fatigués et aux cernes profondément marquées, possédait un sourire dont le chirurgien avait le secret. Une expression sadique qui étirait ses lèvres fines et qui montrait bien que ce n'était pas un pirate hautement reconnu pour son sadisme pour rien. Bien sûr, elle ne connaissait pas du tout la réputation de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de l'île hivernale.

« C'est parti, _lança-t-il de la façon la plus naturelle du monde._

\- Je vous demande pardon… ?

\- Faisons quelques expérience Jalja, assied-toi sur la table d'auscultation. »

Assez perturbé par l'envie d'expériences et de tests que possédait Law, elle s'exécuta avec méfiance et s'assit donc sur l'objet que lui avait montré le médecin. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il prévoyait de faire mais, après tout, si c'était le seul moyen de trouver une façon pour elle de mourir, il fallait donc qu'elle le laisse faire joujou avec son corps.

Trafalgar s'approcha de la jeune fille doucement, assit sur son tabouret de docteur pour être à la même hauteur bien qu'un peu plus haut puisqu'il était plus grand, avant de lui prendre le bras afin de vérifier l'état du pouls de sa patiente avant le début des tests. Il nota le résultat puis prit un scalpel entre ses minces doigts pour venir faire une coupure sur le poignet de l'ange. Elle ne dit rien bien qu'elle avait eu un peu mal, mais ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Vu tout ce qu'elle avait connu niveau douleur celle-ci était l'une des plus insignifiante de toutes. Elle regardait le sang couler avec attention. C'était jolie à ses yeux et ça l'a fit sourire légèrement. Le rouge était beau sur sa peau blanche, bien qu'il fût associé à beaucoup de mauvais souvenirs. Trafalgar remarqua ce changement d'expression et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu plus tout en baissant les yeux vers la coupure. C'était amusant pour lui de voir quelqu'un agir ainsi, juste amusant.

Il lui fit subir de nombreux tests. Certains plus douloureux que d'autres. Il ne fallait pas manquer quoi que ce soit. A force, la peau de Jalja devenait de plus en plus marquée par des coupures, des brûlures ou même des traces d'aiguilles. Il était allé jusqu'à lui casser le poignet et malgré tout cela, Jalja était restée stoïque et sans aucune expression. Il avait passé une longue heure à lui faire endurer de nombreux examen passant de simples coupures à ponction lombaire. Au bout de cette heure, il ne restait plus qu'une chose à faire. Une seule afin de conclure tout les essais du médecin. La tuer.

Le chirurgien de la mort avait préparé une seringue, lors de la mise en place du matériel, contenant une forte dose de morphine pouvant facilement entraîner la mort d'un être. Il la plaça entre ses doigts avant de l'approcher de la peau de Jalja qui le regardait faire avec curiosité.

« Tu sais ce qui va se passer.

\- Oui. Allez-y. »

Il n'avait pas formulé de questions, juste une affirmation car il avait compris en regardant le visage de la jeune fille que s'y attendait. Le produit s'enfuit dans le sang de l'ange rapidement et, en moins de cinq minutes, elle perdit connaissance. Law l'allongea sur la table d'opération en prenant bien soin de l'inconsciente.

Evidemment, il n'allait pas attendre son arrêt cardiaque pour procéder à la suite de l'opération. Ses mains s'empressèrent d'ouvrir la combinaison de Jalja afin d'avoir tout le haut de son corps à disposition. La lame désinfecté, il commença par inciser sur une bonne longueur au niveau du thorax avant d'ouvrir le corps de la jeune fille vivante. Il ne souhaitait pas utiliser son pouvoir pour ça. Pour cette simple opération. De plus, Trafalgar était excité et curieux de voir ce qui résulterait de son expérience. Les gants pleins de sang, il fouillait dans la chaire dans le but d'attraper le cœur. Les outils sectionnaires les veines reliées à l'organe pour ensuite pouvoir retirer le cœur du corps maintenant sans vie. Au moins, elle n'a pas souffert en mourant pensa le sadique tenant un organe frais dans la main comme si tout était normal. Il s'empressa de le plonger dans un bocal pour sa petite collection personnel mais aussi si besoin.

A l'aide de fil médical, le chirurgien sutura la grande plaie avant de nettoyer gentiment la poitrine de la patiente. Il s'en fichait d'avoir une fille quasiment nu en face de lui, c'était un vrai professionnel dans tout ce qui relevait du domaine médical. Après avoir refermé la combinaison de la jeune fille, il prit place derrière son bureau et croisa les jambes en attendant le réveil du cadavre. Il avait évidemment pensé à retirer ses gants tachés d'une chose qu'il appréciait voir contrairement à certain qui pouvait en être, à l'exact opposé, totalement dégoutté. Son esprit se posait tout un tas de questions au sujet de la résurrection tant attendue par Law. Il voulait voir cela de ses propres yeux. Le cœur qu'il avait prélevé allait-il rester intact ? Un nouvel organe allait-il prendre place dans la poitrine de la jeune fille ? Allait-il rester des marques de la torture du chirurgien ? Il était impatient, de la même manière que les enfants qui attendent leurs cadeaux le soir de noël.

Au bout de deux longues heures, Jalja toussota quelque peu en essayant de remettre en marche ses poumons. Trafalgar se leva rapidement vers l'anciennement morte avant de d'observer chaque partie de l'anatomie précédemment meurtrie de la jeune fille. Plus rien n'était visible, il n'y avait aucune coupure, aucun os brisé et même les points de suture avaient disparu. Son pouls avait lui aussi fait sa réapparition. Un cœur s'était donc formé dans son thorax à la place de l'ancien. Son regard scruta enfin le bocal où l'organe s'était comme désintégrée. Il y restait seulement des morceaux de chair décomposées.

« Ça va, je vais bien, _glissa la jeune fille voyant le capitaine absorbé par ses recherches._ »

C'est vrai qu'il ne s'en inquiétait pas vraiment. Après tout, l'examen clinique révélait que tout allait pour le mieux. Malgré tout, il était toujours un peu curieux. Comment était-ce possible de régénérer un corps à l'intérieur de son propre corps ? Ce n'était pas la question la plus simple à répondre quoi que au final pas si compliqué que cela pour lui. L'organe devait sans doute prélever des tissus venant de d'autres parties du corps comme le ferait très bien le foie.

« As-tu mal quelque part ? _Finit-il par lâcher d'un ton plus calme que jamais_.

\- Un peu, à la poitrine mais peu importe. Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- J'ai encore une chose à voir avant d'étudier toutes mes recherches. Redresse-toi et met-toi dos à moi. »

Elle s'exécuta en silence les yeux baissés vers le sol. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas le regard des gens sur ses ailes. La plupart des personnes devaient penser à un ange évidemment, un cadeau du ciel ou une connerie dans le genre. Cependant, du point de vue de Jalja, ils étaient loin de la réalité. Une aiguille se planta à la base d'une aile et il en ressortit un liquide beaucoup plus clair que du sang. Une nouvelle chose à étudier, peut-être même la clé de tout.

Le médecin renvoya sa patiente dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse être tranquille pour analyser le fruit de ses multiples tests. Il y passa toute la nuit. Son bureau était à présent complètement dérangé, on ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait encore un bureau sous toutes les bouquins et les papiers mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que Law avait travaillé dur dans le but de découvrir l'origine de l'immortalité de l'ange.

L'être aillé en question avait passé une nuit assez calme sans doute trop exténué de l'examen menait par son sauveur. Elle s'était réveillée assez tôt le matin en entendant des voix en provenance du couloir. La porte de sa chambre n'était pas fermée, comme elle l'avait laissé ainsi le jour précédent. Ses pieds nu entrèrent en contact avec le sol froid et avec douceur et discrétion, la jeune fille marcha jusqu'au bord de l'encadrement de la porte afin d'entendre clairement ce qu'il se disait à l'extérieur puisque les sons étaient tout de même relativement faible bien que pas assez pour passer inaperçu.

« Vous allez-lui dire capitaine ?

\- Je ne sais. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. J'ai besoin de connaitre plus d'éléments de son passé, je suis curieux à propos de ce qu'elle a pu vivre avant d'arriver sur Henkō. Et tu sais jusqu'où peut aller mon habituelle curiosité pour les choses.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas garder le droit de vie ou de mort sur cette fille…

\- Ne dis pas cela. Ma théorie n'est pas encore totalement sûr alors pour l'instant, dis-toi qu'il

n'y a aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse mourir. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux dernières reviews ( Ou petit blah blah)**

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews que vous me laissez, ça m'encourage énormément et ça me rend vraiment heureuse que vous la suivez et que vous donnez vos avis (qui sont toujours super intéressant et drôles). J'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours !

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui me fait chaud au cœur ! Toujours aussi heureuse de te voir à chaque chapitre pour me donner l'envie de continuer. J'essaie encore d'allonger mes chapitres même si je ne suis pas sûre de tenir la longueur pour les suivant ~ ^^'

 **Kidzi :** Hey, coucou la mademoiselle qui écrit des pavés ! Ravi de te retrouver ~ Ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu te poses toi aussi, beaucoup de questions. Qui sais qu'elles réponses tu auras ~ Hé hé, bisou. :3

 **Camerisier :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! C'est vrai que j'essaie la plupart du temps de ne pas donner pleins de choses d'un coup. :)


	14. Chapitre 13 - Ecorchure

**Chapitre 13 - E** **corchure**

Bonjour et bonsoir (+ bon appétit et bonne nuit ^^) tout le monde !

J'espère que vous vous portez bien et que vous avez la patate.

J'ai mit un peu de "blah blah" tout en bas si ça vous intéresse.

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

La conversation entre deux personnes aux voix reconnaissable sonnait à travers le couloir afin de venir, sans trop de force, glisser dans la chambre de Jalja. Le dos contre le mur elle écoutait attentivement chacun des mots que prononçait le capitaine. Ils étaient intéressant, vraiment. Le sujet étant sa propre personne, la jeune fille ne pouvait manquer un seul mot. Surtout s'il avait trouvé quelque chose pouvant soulager sa lourde peine. En avait-il trouvé un, oui ou non ? Jusqu'ici, elle lui avait fait aveuglément confiance bien que certaine fois elle avait pu douter de lui, Trafalgar ne l'avait pas déçu puisqu'il l'avait délivré de l'île hivernale maudite. Cependant, le fait que c'était un pirate revenu rapidement à l'esprit de Jalja. Peut-être que ce titre donnait au capitaine le droit de faire ce qui lui chante et donc même de mentir aux dépens de l'ange et de son désir de mourir. En plus, Law lui avait fait la promesse de la tuer alors il devait s'y tenir en tant qu'homme d'honneur. C'était vraiment ce qu'elle souhaitait, être tombé sur un homme qui tiendrait ses promesses. Evidemment, la vie n'était pas ainsi faite et elle le savait que très bien. La vie n'amenait rien de plus que la souffrance et la mort à ses yeux. Trahison et mensonge étaient deux mots qu'elle avait dû subir durant sa misérable existence. Elle ne voulait plus de tout cela. Vraiment plus.

En entendant une personne quitter la pièce, et en se doutant bien que le capitaine y serait toujours, l'ange quitta sa chambre pour laisser ses petits pieds nu la mener dans la pièce d'en face. Il fallait qu'elle parle aujourd'hui et beaucoup plus que dans les conversations précédentes avec son sauveur. Sans même frapper, elle pénétra dans le bureau froid du médecin et se présenta droit face à lui avec un sérieux à tout épreuve. Dans un élan d'adrénaline, sans même laisser le temps à Trafalgar de prendre la parole, elle lança la seule et unique phrase qu'elle souhaitait formuler.

« Dites-moi tout.

\- Tout ? souri-t-il d'un air quelque peu amusé.

\- Avez-vous des résultats ? Après tous les tests d'hier, vous devriez avoir trouvé une solution à mon problème. »

Le hublot laissait passé que très peu de lumière en ce petit matin, il devait sans doute y avoir des nuages ou peut-être qu'une tempête se préparait. Peu importe. La lumière blanche au plafond éclairait assez peu la pièce et lui donnait un côté encore plus irréel.

L'homme se leva après avoir posé sur le bois du bureau le stylo qu'il faisait tourner entre ses doigts depuis un petit moment. Il passa devant la jeune fille avant de venir s'asseoir sur le bord de la table avec nonchalance. Il croisa ses jambes, tout en restant complètement silencieux, et posa ses mains sur le bois juste derrière lui afin de s'y appuyer. L'atmosphère tendait Jalja qui le regardait faire elle aussi complètement muette.

Allait-il tout avouer ? Ou bien allait-il garder ses trouvailles pour lui ? Question d'honnêteté. La réponse à cette question réfuterait une des deux choses suivantes : Law est un homme honnête qui respecte ses promesses ou Law est un homme sans scrupule qui mentirait aux dépens de la fille aux ailes blanches. Elle allait savoir cela en un rien de temps.

« Ecoute Jalja, _commença-t-il d'un ton sérieux et confiant_ , je n'ai pas réussi à trouver les causes de ton immortalité. Je n'ai pas encore fini d'analyser le liquide contenu dans tes ailes et il me reste encore des expériences à faire pour peut-être trouver la réponse. Mais… Je vais être honnête, ne te fais pas trop d'espoir. »

Voilà. Law était tout bonnement un menteur. Rien de bien étonnant en y réfléchissant. Pirate était égale à trompeur. Ce mensonge avait brisé un peu plus la jeune fille, dont le cœur semblait de cristal à cet instant, qui, tout au fond d'elle-même, espérait avoir tort à son sujet. Mais non, elle n'avait pas tort. Malheureusement.

La tête baissée vers le sol, les yeux humides, l'ange se retenait d'hurler sa douleur qui obstruait sa poitrine. Elle souffrait d'être dans ce monde, de vivre une vie douloureuse et faites de mensonge, de respirer, et en plus de pleurer. Faiblement, lâchement. Elle essayait toujours d'être stoïque un maximum mais malgré cela, elle ne pouvait contrôler ses larmes qu'elle considérait comme stupide en face d'un autre être. Surtout en face d'un individu ne tenant pas ses promesses. Jalja resta silencieuse alors qu'il retournait s'asseoir derrière son bureau sans se préoccuper de la pleurnicheuse. On aurait presque pu penser qu'elle l'agaçait plus qu'autre chose. Dans un long soupire, le chirurgien glissa de léger comme si, au final, le fait de voir son « invitée » ainsi lui faisait un petit quelque chose.

« Pas besoin de pleurer. Ce n'est pas grave, je finirais par trouver, je suis médecin après tout. Tu te souviens de la promesse que je t'ai faite pour que tu puisses enfin t' _évader_ de ta vie ? Je vais la tenir. Je suis un homme de parole, sache-le. _Après un court silence, il reprit d'une manière restreinte._ Peut-être que tes ailes jouent un jeu dans ton immortalité et dans la régénération de ton corps. Cependant, je n'en suis pas assez sûr pour pouvoir te venir en aide. Alors laisse-moi encore quelques jours et tu pourras enfin mourir. »

 _/ Flashback /_

 _Trafalgar Law, dit « Le Chirurgien de la mort », menait ses petites expériences dans le but de découvrir la raison de l'incapacité à mourir de sa nouvelle patiente forte intéressant. Il testa son sang mais rien de vraiment concluant ne lui parvenu. Dans un petit récipient se trouvait le liquide noirâtre qu'il avait pu soutirer des ailes blanches du soi-disant ange. Juste à côté se trouvait le cœur, ou du moins les miettes qu'il en restait. Une idée lui vint soudainement. Le liquide pouvait être régénérant et donc donner vie ou au moins forme à l'organe. C'est alors qu'il hasarda cette hypothèse et laissa couler le fluide dans le bocal. Rien n'arriva. Il avait passé de longues heures ennuyeuses à fixer le récipient essayant de percevoir le moindre changement mais tout cela était vain. Le capitaine s'endormit sur son bureau, la tête sur ses bras._

 _Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il remarqua le changement. Le cœur avait réapparu. La réponse au désir de mort de Jalja avec._

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews et du Blah Blah. '-'**

Alors tout d'abord, merci énormément pour les reviews ! C'est vraiment génial de connaître votre avis et vos impressions (et votre attirance pour Mr. Trafalgar Law *p*... bref). J'espère voir des petits commentaires le plus souvent possible même si je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile (c'est plus agréable de simplement lire et je comprend tout à fait cela ;-; ) mais je souhaite vraiment avoir vos avis ou même juste des petits mots qui peuvent me donner le courage de continuer. En tout cas, je suis vraiment reconnaissante de voir que vous aimez toujours l'histoire. Oh, et j'aime énormément voir vos théorie et déduction (vrai ou fausse) sur les situations.

Ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à sortir ce chapitre. Les études prennent beaucoup de temps sur l'écriture mais j'essaie d'écrire dés que je peux. J'espère que vous me pardonnez ~

Pour finir, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais c'est (un peu...) fait exprès. C'est tout simplement pour amorcer tranquillement la suite de l'histoire qui sera peut-être un peu plus mouvementé ( enfin autant mouvementé que peut-être notre jeune et toute calme Jalja, hi hi hi).

Voilà, c'est tout pour moi. :3

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils:** Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous, tu es la meilleure ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'a autant plus. Vraiment ? C'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous ? Hé hé hé ^^

 **Camerisier :** Merci à toi aussi de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre, c'est vraiment génial ! C'est vrai que Law est bien bien sadique avec son petit jouet. Son immortalité et ce que Trafalgar peut en faire est assez compliqué mais ça commence à s'éclaircir doucement ~ Je suis heureuse de savoir que tout ça t'intrigue. :)


	15. Chapitre 14 - Plaie

**Chapitre 14 - Plaie**

Booooh ! Et oui, je suis de retour après un million d'années de disparition...

Pardon, pardon et repardon pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre.

Sinon, bonjour / bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'espère que vous allez bien !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

Le petit ange se tenait debout, en face du capitaine des Heart Pirates. Ses yeux avaient doucement retrouvés leur humidité naturelle. La peau autour de son regard la piquée encore un peu mais au moins ses larmes s'étaient calmées grâce aux mots judicieux qu'avait choisi d'utiliser Law.

C'était un homme visiblement intelligent, sans doute plus que ce que Jalja pouvait imaginer. La jeune fille aussi était intelligente mais elle utiliser son bon sens de la bonne manière et non de la mauvaise comme le médecin. Elle ne manipulait personne, elle. Pourtant, son cerveau s'avait comment manipuler les gens, même si elle ne m'était jamais cela en pratique. Depuis un moment, l'ange ne possédait même plus la force d'user de son intelligence. Elle n'avait plus la force de prendre le temps d'analyser les intentions, les points faibles, les points forts ou même de simplement comprendre les gens. Elle était tout bonnement vide à l'intérieur, comme si elle avait, avant même de mourir, supprimé tout ce qui pouvait la rendre plus vivante ou juste humaine. Tout, sauf la tristesse. Cela était tout simplement impossible à faire disparaître, peu importe à quel point elle essayait de prendre le dessus sur sa solitude, sur sa mélancolie, sur sa douleur, rien n'y faisait. Sa carapace vide ne pouvait contenir plus que ces sentiments, et cela à tout jamais.

Les paroles du chirurgien annonçaient visiblement une fin possible pour la vie de l'ange, cependant, malgré cela, il posa son menton de façon nonchalante dans la paume de sa main ainsi que son coude sur le bois de son bureau et prit de nouveau la parole d'un ton plus grave que jamais.

« Maintenant, Jalja, reprenons sur un sujet un peu plus… intéressant. Pour moi, su moins.

\- C'est-à-dire ? _fit-elle ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir._

\- Toi. Ton passé m'intéresse tu l'as déjà bien compris. J'aimerai que tu continues ton histoire. »

Un silence s'abattu entre les deux personnes. Il était beaucoup plus pesant pour Jalja qui avait baissé les yeux mais en face d'elle, Law s'impatientait. Il reprit rapidement et sèchement d'un air ennuyé sachant très bien qu'elle n'allait pas répondre facilement.

« Je te rend un service, tu fais de même en retour. C'est comme ça que ça marche.

\- Vous ne devriez rien attendre de moi…

\- Pourtant j'attends une chose de toi, savoir ce que tu as vécu, connaître ton histoire. Tu as demandé à ce qu'on te tue, non ? Je vais le faire, il te suffit d'attendre quelques jours. En contrepartie tu vas répondre à ma requête. Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est un ordre. »

Un nouveau silence de la part de la jeune fille qu'il a sauvé fit se redresser Trafalgar. Un agacement profond envers le mystère que gardait l'ange lui parcourait tout le corps. Etait-ce trop demandé de connaître un tant soit peu la personne qu'il accueille gentiment ? Pas à ses yeux. Soudainement, le bruit sourd des mains de Jalja sur le bureau brisa le silence.

« Vous n'êtes pas mon capitaine. Pourquoi tenez-vous autant à avoir une réponse de ma part ? »

Jalja s'emporta, le corps tremblant d'une chose nouvelle pour elle, la colère. Infime mais bien présente. Son interlocuteur, au visage impassible, était assez surpris de ce nouveau comportement d'autant plus curieux que tous les mystères qu'elle possédait déjà. Il ne répondit rien préférant voir où tout cela allait les mener. La fille aillée continua un peu plus tendue. Elle venait de s'emporter, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Et puis, le sourire qui s'est dessiné sur les lèvres de Law à force de garder le silence ne promettait rien de bon.

« Vous ne me donnez aucune réponse quand je vous pose des questions sur votre passé et vous osez en poser sur le mien ? Je ne vous comprends pas, vraiment pas. Vous semblez vous croire tout permis alors que vous n'avez aucunement le droit de me forcer à parler de ce que je ne veux pas exprimer à voix haute, à quelqu'un. _Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge mais elle ne voulait pas pleurer, pas maintenant._ Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien malgré tout ce que vous pensez. Là, tout de suite, vous croyez que je refuse de vous parler par entêtement, n'est-ce pas ? Peu importe. Je vais vous dire la raison pour laquelle je n'arrive pas à vous parler. Ouvrez grand les oreilles Trafalgar Law. _Sa voix se brisa une nouvelle fois, elle ne pourra pas retenir ses larmes très longtemps._ J'ai mal. Mon passé, mon histoire comme vous dîtes, me fait extrêmement mal. Je suffoque à l'intérieur et je me noie dans mon propre malheur à chaque instant où j'évoque le moindre souffle que j'ai pu avoir dans ma vie misérable. Vous savez ce que c'est d'être seule ? Peut-être que vous le savez… Mais comment le serais-je si c'est vraiment le cas. Après tout, vous ne m'avez rien dit à propos de vous… Voilà. Vous êtes content ? Vous savez pourquoi je ne veux pas en parler. Bepo m'a dit « Tout ce qui est passé est passé à ses yeux. ». Il parlait de vous et du fait que vous ne lui avez rien dit sur votre passé. Pourquoi me forcer à parler quand vous ne parl - »

Une gifle coupa nette les propos de la jeune fille. Trafalgar l'obligea ainsi à se taire. D'une façon brutale, certes, mais efficace. Jalja leva doucement son regard clair vers celui, beaucoup plus sombre, de Law. Elle était presque désolée d'avoir laissé ses mots sortir de sa bouche ainsi et surtout, elle ne lui en voulait absolument pas pour son geste. Elle comprenait.

Son souffle se coupa à l'instant où les yeux gris profond du chirurgien au sourire sadique et à l'apparence stoïque se remplirent de paillettes humides comme des étoiles trempées d'une douleur jusqu'alors dissimulée sous la carapace dont l'ours parlant avait parlé. C'était presque émouvant de le voir ainsi.

Cependant, il se reprit bien vite, trop vite. Maintenant positionnés l'un en face de l'autre, assez proche mais pas trop, dans un silence presque bruyant tant la situation était gênante pour Law qui avait retrouvé son visage où aucun sentiments ne vient en bouger les traits.

Les pieds nus de Jalja ébréchèrent le bruit sourd du manque de son, elle s'avança lentement vers l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle. L'homme anéanti comme elle, ébréché comme elle, silencieux comme elle. L'ange lui donna ce dont il avait besoin, ce dont ils avaient besoins. Une étreinte, un doux câlin timide mais bien présent. Une chose pour réchauffer leur corps vides six pieds sous la mer.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews et du Blah Blah. '-'**

Alors tout d'abord, merci énormément pour les reviews ! C'est vraiment génial de connaître votre avis et vos impressions (et votre attirance pour Mr. Trafalgar Law *p*... bref). J'espère voir des petits commentaires le plus souvent possible même si je sais que ce n'est pas toujours facile (c'est plus agréable de simplement lire et je comprend tout à fait cela ;-; ) mais je souhaite vraiment avoir vos avis ou même juste des petits mots qui peuvent me donner le courage de continuer. En tout cas, je suis vraiment reconnaissante de voir que vous aimez toujours l'histoire.

J'ai vraiment vraiment aimé voir des théories, c'était vraiment très intéressant de connaître un peu vos pensées pour l'histoires. Et si vous en avez des nouvelles n'hésitez pas en m'en faire part, je les lirai avec enthousiasme et plaisir !

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour poster ce chapitre où il ne se passe absolument rien… J'ai eu beaucoup de travaille avec les cours et tout mais me revoilà enfin. J'espère que vous aimez toujours malgré la petite taille de mes chapitres et leur manque d'action + Merci beaucoup de continuer à suivre l'histoire de Jalja.

Voici (en Bonus ^^) le nom des chapitres qui vont suivre :

 **Entailles**

 **Meurtrissures**

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire qui me réchauffe toujours le cœur et merci de m'encourager à chaque chapitre !

 **L1109 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que tu sois toujours là et que tu apprécies toujours autant ma fiction.

 **Else1991 :** Je suis heureuse que tu as aimé le calme du chapitre précédent, j'espère que le calme de celui-ci ne sera pas de trop. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Tes théories sont intéressantes et assez compréhensibles puisque la décision de Jalja n'est pas des plus faciles alors tout peut encore arriver.

 **Camerisier :** Ravi de te voir à chaque chapitre, merci de toujours poster un commentaire.

C'est vrai que c'est difficile de savoir si Law est un homme d'honneur ou s'il va juste s'amuser comme un gosse.

J'aime beaucoup beaucoup ton imagination forte intéressante et complètement farfelue !


	16. Chapitre 15 - Entailles

**Chapitre 15 - Entailles.**

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

Mon retour arrive avec un sombre secret...

Il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre !

Prenez soin de vous. ~

Comme d'habitude, le blah blah et en bas. \\( '-' )/

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'un câlin ? Une étreinte, de quoi est-ce fait ? Fait-elle passer quelque chose entre deux corps ? Peut-être un sentiment commun, partagé soudainement, ou bien seulement une sensation chaleureuse. Ce court échange est-il porteur de douleur ou de réconfort ? Ils ne savaient pas. Aucun d'eux. Le silence précédait le geste comme il le suivait. Leur regards n'osèrent pas se croiser de nouveau. Ils étaient gênés d'être faibles. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'était pas la chose la plus gênante leur étant arrivée. L'un en face de l'autre, le regard baissé vers le sol, les pieds un peu reculés, ils ne s'enlaçaient plus.

Bepo entra accompagné de sa joie de vivre habituelle. Trafalgar s'écarta, comme si rien ne c'était passé, tout en essayant de caché son malaise. Jalja, elle, ne bougea pas d'une plume. Ni son corps, ni ses yeux ne bougèrent. Cette statue d'ange s'était pétrifiée, elle avait senti son cœur battre d'une façon pas trop douloureuse pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

D'un ton calme, la voix du capitaine des Heart Pirates rompit la statue immobile.

« Bepo, emmène notre invitée en cuisine. Elle va aider un peu. Ça lui changera les idées. »

La grande peluche acquiesça vivement, tout content de pouvoir voir un peu la jeune fille lui aussi. Jalja ferma les yeux quelques secondes en laissant échapper un très léger soupire. Elle ne voulait pas bouger mais essayer de parler avec Law un peu plus. Peut-être même lui faire ses excuses pour les mots qu'elle avait formulé plus tôt et qui avait brisé un petit quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose qu'il ne voudra sans doute jamais évoquer avec elle. Au fond, elle n'avait pas non plus envie de s'excuser après la gifle qu'elle avait eu le droit de recevoir. La voix du chirurgien rompit ses pensées d'une façon plus brutale qu'attendu.

« Allez Jalja, va-t'en. »

L'ange s'exécuta, blessée. Bepo fit un sourire plein de gentillesse à son capitaine avant de sortir à son tour de la pièce. A présent, ils marchaient tous les deux dans le couloir froid et humide du sous-marin. Jalja qui suivait l'ours, qui connaissait visiblement par cœur le chemin vers la cuisine, restait silencieuse. Un sentiment amer oppressait sa poitrine. Elle savait quelle goût avait la douleur, très bien même, cependant l'amertume qu'elle ressentait en plus l'obligeait à ce questionner. Le « va-t'en » avait été rude à ses oreilles mais pourquoi ? Était-ce car elle voulait en effet partir et que les mots de l'homme résonnait comme une sorte d'autorisation à quitter ce monde, à mourir ? Son esprit lui répétait c'est mots : « Va-t'en. » C'est à cet instant précis que son envie de mourir reprit le dessus sur ses frêles épaules pâlottes. Elle n'écoutait même pas les paroles de Bepo qui faisait la conversation à lui tout seul depuis leur départ du bureau de Law. Il se stoppa seulement en entrant dans la cuisine où une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés coupait de la viande dos à eux. Elle se tourna doucement en s'essuyant les mains tout en arborant un sourire amical en les entendant arriver. Jalja ne savait pas qu'il y avait une femme dans un tel endroit, une femme avec des pirates et même une pirate. Était-ce seulement la bonne de l'équipage ? La compagne d'un membre ? Ou, peut-être même, celle du capitaine ? L'ange savait à présent qu'elle ne savait rien de l'équipage. Elle était finalement complètement seule.

« Bonjour, _commença la jeune femme_ , tu es la fameuse Jalja je suppose. Ravi de te rencontrer. »

La pirate s'avança un peu vers elle en s'essuyant les mains à un torchon tandis que Bepo passait son bras dans le dos de Jalja pour la faire bouger un peu. Elle suivit alors le mouvement de l'ours et s'approcha en même temps que lui gardant un total silence. Elle ne possédait pas ou du moins plus le courage de parler et, visiblement, la femme l'avait bien compris.

« Est-ce que ça te dit de m'aider en cuisine ? Je suis de corvée aujourd'hui alors j'aurais grand besoin d'aide. _Fit-elle avec un grand sourire des plus bienveillants._ »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de l'ange alors le gros ours répondit à la place de celle qu'il considérait déjà comme son amie.

« Bien-sûr qu'elle va t'aider, ça va être amusant !

Tu aides aussi Bepo ? _Demanda la cuisinière du jour sans perdre sa bonne humeur partagée avec son compagnon d'équipage._

Oui, j'ai envie de rire un peu avec vous moi aussi, _ria-t-il joyeusement_.

Très bien alors, tu vas t'occuper de faire des onigiris, _lui ordonna-t-elle avec gentillesse._ »

L'ours s'empressa de se mettre à la tâche. Il s'assit à la table qui était au centre de la pièce et commença à former les onigiris à l'aide de ses grosses pattes. Heureusement pour l'équipage, il ne perdait pas de poils.

La jeune femme regardait Jalja tout en reprenant la coupe de sa viande. L'ange, lui, fixait désagréablement la viande saignante qui était tranchée avec fermeté par la lame aiguisé du grand couteau de cuisine. La cuisinière temporaire rompit le silence pour proposer à Jalja de se joindre à eux, plus que maintenant.

« Pourrais-tu laver la vaisselle qui est dans l'évier, là-bas, jeune fille ?

\- Hum… Oui, bien-sûr. »

Les pas de l'ange le menèrent à l'endroit indiqué, un large évier gris métallisés remplis d'assiettes ainsi que de couverts sans doute utilisés au repas précédent. Cela lui était égale de faire les tâches ménagères. Ce n'était pas si mal. Personne n'essayait de vous tuer, de vous faire de propositions douteuses ou d'autres choses désagréables dans le même genre. Non, ce n'était qu'un peu de nettoyage.

Elle se mit rapidement à la tâche, dans le plus grand silence. Ses yeux étaient tristement vide de tout sentiments et, en la voyant ainsi, on pouvait deviner qu'elle exécutait seulement ce qu'on venait de lui demander de faire et rien de plus. Même si ce n'était pas désagréable pour elle, elle n'était pas un brin heureuse.

« Va-t'en. »

Ses doigts fins tenaient d'une main une éponge et de l'autre les objets à nettoyer. Sans bouger le haut de son corps, ni même le bas, Jalja s'appliquer à rendre la vaisselle propre. Au fond, elle aimait les choses bien faites alors elle travaillait à sa façon, bien.

Après presque une demi-heure passait les mains dans l'eau, sa peau commençait à prendre une apparence vieillie. Cependant, son travaille arrivait à la fin et tout ce qui se trouvait précédemment dans l'eau était maintenant sur le plan de travaille à côté.

Tout sauf une chose.

« Va-t'en. »

Jalja avait commis un crime, elle avait volé quelque chose et l'avait caché dans l'une des grandes poches de la combinaison prêté par l'équipage.

« J'ai terminé, _glissa tout bas la plus jeune._

\- Tu peux aller te reposer ou te promener, comme tu veux ! On t'appelle pour manger ! _Lança Bepo avec une vivacité trop écrasante._ »

L'ange acquiesça et parti rapidement de la cuisine afin de regagner sa chambre. Voilà qu'elle voulait être seule. La compagnie des deux autres ne lui avait pas déplus, bien au contraire, mais elle avait besoin d'un moment seule. Pour réfléchir mais aussi pour agir. En réalité, le silence qu'elle avait réussi à garder sans s'effondrer en larmes relevait d'une grande prouesse personnelle. Elle ne pouvait plus faire cela, vivre. La claque de Law, toutes ses questions, le câlin et finalement l'existence qu'elle menait depuis sa naissance.

« Va-t'en. »

Tout cela avait rempli un vase fendu à la base. Et ce dernier craquait sous la pression d'une vie misérablement vécu. La mort, qu'elle avait connu de nombreuses fois et pas que chez les autres, lui correspondait bien mieux. Solitude et froid. Plus aucun doute, c'était ce qui lui fallait.

En entrant dans la chambre, dont elle avait vite fermé la porte à clé, la jeune fille se dévêtit. Elle n'appartenait pas à l'équipage, c'était un fait. Ni la combinaison, ni faire la vaisselle ne lui faisait appartenir à ces pirates, sauveurs à son grand désespoir. Ses émotions n'étaient plus contenus dans son corps trop maigre, dans ce vase pale et fissurait à de trop nombreux endroits. Son envie de mourir avait dévoré l'intérieur de son corps, de son âme même.

« Va-t'en. »

Alors de grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues tandis qu'elle regardait son reflet dans le miroir accroché dans la salle de bain. On pouvait voir ces grandes choses à plumes blanches, derrière elle, qui ressemblaient presque à deux fantômes volant de part et d'autre de son corps. Depuis un moment elle se posait une question, peut-être même depuis toujours. Une question saugrenue sans doute. Mais une question censée. « Si je n'avais pas mes ailes, à quoi ressemblerais-je ? »

Ailleurs, dans le sous-marin jaune, une jeune femme aux larges cheveux noirs bouclés frappait à une porte. C'était la cuisinière temporaire qui allait voir le capitaine. Elle entra sagement dans son bureau avant de s'approcher de l'homme visiblement occupé à tester des choses un peu inconnues aux yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne semblait pas être très préoccupé par l'arrivée d'un membre de l'équipage dans une de ses « pièces à lui », sans doute trop plongé dans ses expériences. Malgré tout, la voix de la femme le sortit de ses pensées et ce, pour une bonne raison.

« Votre ange à volait un couteau, j'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserez. »

* * *

 **Réponses aux Reviews mais d'abord : du Blah Blah. '-'**

Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser d'avoir disparue un long moment, mais je compte bien finir cette fiction puisque je reçois beaucoup de soutiens dans les reviews, et cela depuis le début et que vous, chers lecteurs m'héritez de lire la fin des aventures, tout en douceur, de Jalja. Dans le prochain chapitre, le dernier, je vous écrirez un petit message pour vous dire à quel point j'ai était contente de voir que vous avez apprécié ma fiction et tout et tout. Avec un petit retour sur l'histoire en elle-même.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le blah blah !

J'espère que vous êtes prêt à clôturer la petite histoire de l'ange qui voulait en devenir un.

 **Les-Fictions-De-Niils :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ton soutiens et de lire la fiction à chaque chapitre ! Cela me fait vraiment plaisir de toujours te retrouver ! ヾ(・ω・)ノ J'espère que tu viendras lire avec autant d'envie qu'auparavant ! Niveau câlin et expressions des sentiments, soyons d'accord, Law est un caca. :heart :

 **Camerisier :** Merci pour ta review qui me fait très plaisir ! J'allais dire que je suis contente que la tristesse de Jalja te broie le cœur parce que ça montre que mon personnage peut être attachant mais…. Il ne faut pas que ton cœur soit tout broyer à cause de ça petite vie difficile ! -; En tout cas, j'espère que retrouver Jalja te fais plaisir ! :)

 **Kidzi :** J'ai vu tous tes smileys ! Merci pour ton commentaire supeeer court... '-' Peut-être que tu connaitras un jour le passé du petit ange, ou peut-être pas ! On verra bien ce que Law décide de faire avec sa curiosité envahissante. Je suis contente que mes chapitres sans actions te plaisent ! ^^

 **Emma Dela Luna :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je trouve mes chapitres courts aussi en réalité mais j'essaie de garder des points de l'histoire comme repère alors parfois ça fait encore plus court que prévu ;-; En tout cas, merci de lire ma fiction ! :)

 **Else1991 :** Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Je suis contente que les chapitres calmes te plaisent. Law est une crotte dans les contacts physiques (ceux qui sont mignons et pleins de sentiments douloureux) ! x)


	17. Chapitre 16 - Meurtrissures

**Chapitre 16 - Meurtrissures.**

Bonjour / Bonsoir !

J'espère que vous grandissez bien et que vous vous portez pour le mieux !

Me revoilà pour un dernier chapitre après un an d'absence.

Je sais que vous m'en voulait et je le comprend totalement, je n'ai aucune excuse. Malgré tout, je suis sincèrement désolée pour cette absence.

 **Voici quelques conseils pour ce chapitre de clôture :**

\- Cœurs sensibles s'abstenir ;

\- Venez avec une boîte de mouchoir (si vous êtes émotionnel comme moi) ;

\- Ecoutez : " _Shutter Island Soundtrack - On The Nature Of Daylight_ " ;

\- Prenez une grande inspiration et vous pouvez y aller !

* * *

Avez-vous déjà rencontré une personne dont l'impact qu'elle a eu sur vous changea le reste de votre vie ? Jalja, oui. Cette personne était son sauveur. Et maintenant, il allait de nouveau la sauver. Pour cela, il devait devenir son meurtrier.

Le carrelage, autrefois d'un blanc glacial, venait de se teindre d'une jolie couleur vermeille. Un rouge profond et chaud. Semblable à du velours, cette couleur possédait un côté rassurant. Malheureusement, c'était loin d'être le cas. Ce rouge n'était pas synonyme de confort mais de douleur. Ce rouge était du sang. Celui de Jalja qui coulait abondamment du haut de deux grandes plaies béantes placées dans son dos.

Quelque chose avait changé dans la réflexion qu'affichait le miroir. Un détail rien de plus. Ses ailes n'étaient plus là. Elles s'étaient comme envolées. En regardant plus attentivement sur le sol de la salle de bain, on pouvait voir les ailes de Jalja. Deux corps faits de plumes tels des anges tombés à la guerre. Une bataille, sanglante et douloureuse, pour au final arriver vers une ultime paix. Une dernière paix avant la mort.

La quiétude de l'ange était étrange. Plus aucune larme ne coulait sur ses joues pâles. L'adrénaline de son acte avait remplacé la tristesse. Elle n'avait même pas gémi de douleur lorsqu'elle dû arracher les ailes de sa peau maladroitement tranchée. La lame du couteau n'était sans doute pas suffisamment aiguisée. La jeune fille avait, malgré tout, parvenu à son dernier but : se voir sans ses ailes, se voir comme tout le monde, se voir humaine.

Trafalgar Law était une personne intelligente. Tout le monde le savait. Il avait rapidement compris les intentions de l'ange lorsqu'il fut prévenu du vol de l'arme blanche. Il savait qu'elle voulait mourir. Il pouvait être sûr qu'elle allait se blesser voir se tuer. Il avait raison sur toute la ligne. Que devait-il faire ? Aller la sauver ? Se précipiter pour l'en empêcher ? La laisser mourir une énième fois pouvoir lui rappeler son immortalité ? Le chirurgien connaissait la réponse à l'immortalité de la jeune fille.

En l'espace d'une demi seconde, Law compris. Le couteau et les intentions de Jalja. Les vrais : se couper les ailes pour enfin mourir.

Trafalgar marchait avec vitesse dans son sous-marin. Sa main tenait fermement une sorte de trousse avec un nécessaire de premier secours. De quoi penser des plaies et recoudre ce qu'il faut rapidement.

L'homme entra dans la chambre en ouvrant la porte brusquement avant de la refermer derrière lui avec une étrange délicatesse. Il ne savait pas encore à quel point les choses étaient mauvaises dans la salle de bain. En pénétrant dans cette dernière, il le sut.

Ses yeux dérivèrent d'abord sur le sol où se trouvait les ailes autrefois blanches de celle qu'il voyait comme un mystère vivant, un ange. Puis son regard remonta sur le dos nu décoré de deux plaies sanguinolentes et asymétriques. Ce tableau était macabre mais bien réel. Law fit quelques pas pour se placer dans le dos de Jalja qui tenait le couteau comme un doudou. Le miroir les reflétait tous les deux. Ensemble. Uni. Dans un instant où le temps semblait s'écouler d'une lenteur étouffante.

« Allez-vous-en Law. _Lança Jalja à demi voix, les yeux perdus dans le vide_. »

Il ne dénia pas donner de réponse. En fait, il se foutait bien de ce qu'elle avait à dire, là tout de suite. Cela traduisait une certaine colère. Donc une faiblesse. Ses yeux détaillaient les blessures avec précision. Il devait observer et non se précipiter. Alors que le médecin s'apprêtait à poser ses doigts sur la peau de la jeune fille, elle se retourna pour le pousser.

« Allez-vous-en, laissez-moi. _Ordonna-t-elle sans plus d'expression_.

Je veux juste regarder, _glissa Trafalgar avec calme_.

Regarder et réparer les dégâts. Me sauver encore et encore. Je ne veux plus être sauvée. »

Là encore, le capitaine n'en avait peu à faire. Il voulait recoudre ses plaies alors il allait le faire. Il n'y avait pas lieu à discussion. Il attrapa la jeune fille par les poignées afin de la retourner. Cependant, elle se débattait avec le restant de force qu'elle possédait. Lui était relativement plus fort, sa poigne et ses mouvements étaient brusque et de plus en plus de sang coulait sur le sol. Les deux luttaient sur un terrain glissant mais ils parvenaient à garder leur équilibre. La douleur commençait à se faire ressentir pour Jalja, des larmes coulaient incontrolablement sur ses joues alors qu'elle gémissait en frappant Law pour qu'il la lâche. Chose qu'il ne faisait pas.

« Si tu veux mourir je vais te tuer Jalja. Mais tes blessures ne sont pas mortelles alors calme-toi. »

La netteté des mots du capitaine avait calmé l'ange d'un coup d'un seul. Jalja se laissa tomber sur le carrelage, à genoux. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être à la foutue fin de son histoire. Mourir une dernière fois et pour de bon.

La perte de sang engendra bien rapidement une importante fatigue chez Jalja qui somnolait tandis que le médecin essayait de rafistoler les blessures. Ces dernières n'étaient pas belles à voir alors il faisait de son mieux pour que le sang arrête de couler. Le fil passait dans la chair de l'ange et tirait la peau. Encore et encore. Plus ou moins maladroitement. La cicatrice n'allait pas être belle.

Une bonne demi-heure s'était écoulée avant la fin des points de sutures. Dans des gestes bien plus délicats, Trafalgar avait ensuite bandé le haut du corps de sa patiente qui ne montrait aucun signe de refus. L'homme était silencieux malgré sa forte envie de lui dire le fond de sa pensée : son mécontentement et sa colère. Il passa un bras sou les jambes de la jeune fille et un autre sur le bas de son dos avant de la soulever pour aller la poser, avec délicatesse, sur le lit dans la pièce d'à côté.

Maintenant, elle allait avoir besoin de repos. Et lui, de ses ailes. Après tout, il pouvait faire de nouvelles expériences puisqu'elles n'étaient plus attachées à son dos. Tous deux étaient des êtres égoïstes. L'une de par son besoin de mourir, l'autre de par son opportunisme immoral. Alors que le capitaine passait la porte, les ailes de son ange sous le bras, la voix de Jalja se fit entendre. Une voix douce et frêle. Une voix reconnaissable entre toute.

« Tu peux rester ?

Quoi ? Rester là, avec toi ? _Fit-il incrédule_.

Juste un moment, _commença la blessée_. Je ne veux pas être seule. Pas maintenant, _conclut-elle_.

Après un temps de réflexion, _Law acquiesça_ , lâchant les ailes sur le pas de la porte. Très bien. Seulement pour veiller sur ton état.

Merci… »

Le drap était tâché de sang, les mains de l'homme aussi. Pourtant, il vint s'allonger sur le lit, calmement. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le plafond instinctivement. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? C'était ce qui trottait dans son esprit de médecin. Allait-elle vivre ? Mourir de ses blessures ? Ou bien mourir de l'absence de ses ailes ? Tant de possibilités. Il aurait aimé que le temps accélère juste pour connaitre la réponse à ses questions. Assouvir le besoin de sa curiosité.

Bien-sûr, Trafalgar Law, le chirurgien de la mort, n'était pas sans cœur. Juste un peu froid par moment. Après un profond soupire, il ouvrit la bouche, laissant exprimer ses sentiments d'être humain.

« Dis Jalja, _débuta-t-il avec maladresse_ , est-ce que tu as peur de mourir maintenant ? _En réalité, il connaissait la réponse_.

Honnêtement ? J'espère vivre jusqu'avoir pu voir votre sourire. Un vrai.

 _Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, un seul mot quitta ses lèvres._ Idiote _, Law avait souri en disant ce mot. Ce n'était pas un vrai sourire, mais c'était suffisant pour comprendre qu'il pouvait transmettre des émotions par son visage, qu'il n'était pas complétement stoïque._

J'espère que ça ne va pas prendre longtemps.

Et si ce n'était pas les ailes ? Et si tu méritais juste de vivre ?

Pitié, ne dites pas cela… _Souffla-t-elle, retenant un sanglot_.

Le monde est cruel parfois.

Je le sais… »

Il s'était fait la malle, ce cher capitaine. Au réveil de Jalja, il n'était plus là. Elle était seule. Inévitablement seule comme elle l'avait été dans sa vie. Son dos lui faisait mal mais cette douleur physique était bien plus soutenable que la douleur mentale qui l'éreintait. Sa tête tournée, son corps se trouvait parcouru de spasmes et sa vision était trouble. Elle avait perdu bien trop de sang pour être en forme. A moins que ce ne soit ses ailes. Leur absence. Peut-être que c'était enfin le début de sa fin. Peut-être qu'elle allait finalement mourir. Seule, dans cette chambre.

Heureusement, les jambes de l'ange pouvaient encore la porter. Pas pour longtemps mais elle devrait parvenir à retrouver Trafalgar Law grand sauveur des anges déchus. Alors, elle marchait en se retenant contre les murs de fer du sous-marin. Lentement et en prenant le temps de faire des pauses. Les secondes passaient avec lourdeur, avec difficulté. Le monde était lourd sur ses épaules. Son corps, nu, résistait tant bien que mal au poids de l'air, à la force de la gravité.

L'homme qu'elle cherchait n'était pas dans son bureau, ni même dans sa chambre. Elle le trouva dans une large salle qui devait servir de réfectoire aux heures de repas. Elle poussa difficilement la porte et pénétra dans la pièce où le capitaine discutait nonchalamment avec Bepo, Shachi et Penguin. Ce dernier semblait nettoyer un revolver flambant neuf tandis que les autres ne faisaient rien de bien intéressant. Les quatre hommes la détaillèrent, sans scrupule. Cependant, Law, dans un souci de pudeur et un besoin de se montrer protecteur enleva son gilet pour le mettre sur les épaules de sa patiente.

A cet instant, Jalja s'accrocha au t-shirt de son sauveur en fondant en larme. Toutes ses émotions s'échappèrent d'un coup de son petit corps. Elle n'était pas sûre de mourir, pas sûre du pouvoir des ailes ou du sien. Mais il n'y avait plus d'importance.

« Je souffre Law, achevez-moi.

\- Non, pas question, _répliqua-t-il sans même réfléchir_.

\- Merde Trafalgar. Tuez-moi. Vous êtes médecin, vous ne pouvez pas laisser les personnes souffrantes être amenées à endurer une telle douleur. Je veux juste mourir, une mort rapide. Rien de plus. J'ai assez agonisé dans ma vie pour avoir le droit de ne plus avoir. Pour la dernière fois : **Sauve-moi, capitaine**. »

Law prit le revolver des mains de Penguin avant de le pointer droit sur la jeune fille en face de lui. Il appuya sur la détente et dans un bruit strident, la balle éclata contre la poitrine de Jalja. Celle-ci tomba au sol, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Sa bouche laissa un dernier « merci » déguisé en soupire fuir vers le monde extérieur avant que la vie ne s'éteigne en elle. Law tomba à genoux contre le plancher tandis que le pistolet frappait lui aussi le bois. Il se sentait sale et immonde. Il avait longuement remplacé, dans un petit coin de son esprit, Jalja par un ami qui lui avait été proche longtemps auparavant. Un ami qu'il aurait aimé garder, qu'il aurait aimé sauver. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de l'homme alors que ses membres d'équipage secouaient le cadavre de la fille gelée, souhaitant simplement la voir se réveiller.

Quelque part, cette petite avait eu un impact de géant sur le Chirurgien de la mort. Elle avait réussi à le faire exprimer ses sentiments. Des larmes de douleurs et de peine retenues depuis bien trop longtemps. Le pirate était humain. Et ses sanglots étaient couplés à des rires nerveux. Comme si la balle avait traversé son cœur, il avait mal. Pourtant, un étrange sentiment de soulagement grandissait chaudement dans le creux de son corps. Peut-être que délivrer Jalja de sa souffrance, la sauver, répondre à son cri d'agonie, était la bonne chose à faire. Peut-être que son histoire devait se terminer ainsi. Simplement.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews et blah blah :**

Voilà ce qui conclut _Dos Meurtri_.

Je tiens à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai prit pour écrire ce chapitre ! Pour me faire pardonner, je vous propose la chose suivante :

Donnez-moi un thème, un résumé ou quelque chose pour que je puisse vous écrire un One Shot (lié ou non à One Piece et lié ou non à Jalja).

Ensuite, j'aimerai dire quelques mots sur la fin. Je déteste finir les histoires. Que ce soit lorsque j'en lis ou que j'en écris.

Je ne pense pas que cette fin et son écriture et la meilleure, mais je pense que c'est ce que l'histoire devait avoir.

L'histoire de Jalja est douce et peu mouvementée. Elle se tient dans l'univers de One Piece sans complétement s'y plonger.

Il n'y a pas d'histoire d'amour car je pense que cela n'est pas nécessaire. Les deux êtres sont proche et s'impact de façon platonique sans ressentir un besoin d'intimité.

J'espère vous avoir fait ressentir cette douceur tout en vous faisant touché du doigt la peine du personnage principale mêlée à celle de Trafalgar Law.

Merci à tous pour avoir lu _Dos Meurtri_ jusqu'à la fin !

Prenez soin de vous !

 **Kidzy :** Merci pour ton looooong commentaire ! Ca me fait toujours plaisir de te voir au rendez-vous et j'espère te voir pour la conclusion de l'histoire de Jalja !

 ** _Guest :_** Je pense que la réaction de Law est quelque chose d'important et j'espère avoir représenté un capitaine à l'image de mon histoire sans oublié de celle de One Piece.

 **Traffy-D-Lamy :** Me revoilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ma fan fiction et je te remercie pour ton message qui m'a quelque peu rappelé à l'ordre. Voir que la fin était attendu m'a redonné envie de l'écrire. Peut-être que je reviendrais avec autre chose, à voir ! :)


End file.
